Wypadek
by Arianka
Summary: Edward miał wypadek samochodowy. Co z tego wyniknie?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Witam wszystkich! To mój pierwszy fanfik do twilight. Tekst jest lekki, należy traktować go z przymrużeniem oka. Zaczęłam pisać przede wszystkim po to, by pobawić się postaciami. Proszę o komentarze, chcę wiedzieć co o tym myślicie. (mam nadzieję że w ogóle ktoś tu trafi).

**Disclaimer:** Wszystkie postaci należą do pani Stephenie Meyer.

Moja Bella. Moja kochana Bella. Wciąż miałem przed oczami wyraz jej twarzy, gdy obiecałem, że zostanę z nią na zawsze. Jej brązowe oczy, wpatrujące się we mnie z tą ufnością i miłością, na którą nie zasługiwałem. Będę się starał z całych sił, obiecałem sobie, choć wiedziałem, że nigdy nie wynagrodzę tego bólu, który jej zadałem. Przypomniała mi się pierwsza noc po powrocie z Włoch, gdy nie chciała uwierzyć, że się jej nie przyśniłem. Teraz wydawało mi się to śmieszne, ale wtedy najbardziej obawiałem się, że powie mi – wynocha. Bałem się, że gdy niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane, uzna za stosowne ukarać mnie. Wiedziałem, że na to zasługuję, ale w tej chwili nie zniósłbym rozłąki, nie po tym, jak zdecydowałem się zostać z nią bez względu na wszystko. Moja radość nie miała granic, gdy Bella przyjęła mnie z powrotem. Choć rozstałem się z nią zaledwie pół godziny temu, każda komórka mego ciała rwała się do niej. Z trudem zmuszałem się, by przestrzegać przepisów drogowych. Gdyby nie szlaban Charliego zawoziłbym ją codziennie do szkoły. Ustaliliśmy jednak, że lepiej będzie nie drażnić go, z nadzieją, że szybciej zniesie ograniczenia. Z resztą dzisiaj i tak nie mógłbym jej zabrać. Oprócz Alice, która jak zwykle siedziała z przodu obok mnie, jechali z nami Jasper, Emmet i Rosalie, którzy zdecydowali się odwiedzić dawną szkołę. Na sentymenty im się zebrało, pomyślałem ironicznie. Bella ponownie zajęła moje myśli. Przypominałem sobie najdrobniejszy szczegół jej ciała. Niedawno zauważyłem, że w ten sposób łatwiej jest mi wyłączyć się i nie zwracać uwagi na myśli wszystkich dookoła, przez co byłem w stanie zapewnić moim bliskim trochę prywatności.

Zajechaliśmy pod szkołę wyjątkowo późno. Na parkingu dostrzegłem Bellę, która zdążyła już wysiąść z samochodu i czekała na mnie na chodniku.

- Edward! – okrzyk Alice zmusił mnie do oderwania wzroku od Belli. Błyskawicznie odczytałem jej myśli. Mike zaraz walnie w nasz samochód. Rzeczywiście, docierały do mnie również jego myśli, głównie obelgi i przekleństwa pod moim adresem. Mike'owi nie podobało się, że wróciłem. Rozejrzałem się pospiesznie, ale po obu stronach stały samochody a pomiędzy nimi uczniowie. Nie miałem gdzie zjechać. Dostrzegłem jak Jasper oplata Alice poprzez siedzenie i w tym samym momencie poczułem na prawym ramieniu dłoń Emmeta.

Silne uderzenie w bagażnik spowodowało, że moje volvo przejechało ładnych parę metrów i walnęło w drzewo na końcu drogi. Uścisk Emmeta powstrzymał mnie przed wyleceniem przez przednią szybę, ale jednocześnie usłyszałem niemile chrupnięcie i moje ramię eksplodowało bólem.

- No świetnie – mruknąłem. – Emmet, chyba wyrwałeś mi rękę.

_Wybacz, ale lepsze to niż tłumaczenie potem, dlaczego nic ci nie jest mimo że wyleciałeś przez szybę._

_­_- Dzięki – rzuciłem sarkastycznie. – I tak będzie ciężko. – Myśli stojących na parkingu zlewały się, ale docierał do mnie ogólny sens. Ktoś wołał nauczycieli, ktoś coś krzyczał.

- Musimy wysiąść i pokazać, że nic nam nie jest - powiedziała Rozalie. - Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby ktoś wezwał karetkę.

-Bella już biegnie - zauważyła Alice. Gdy odwróciłem się, była już w połowie drogi. Alice kontynuowała - Najlepiej by było, gdyby Bella zabrała cię do szpitala - mówiła szybko. Skrzywiłem się, ale nie pozwoliła sobie przerwać - Wiem, że wytrzymałbyś do końca lekcji, ale uwierz mi, estetycznie to nie wygląda. Pojadę z tobą, mogę udawać, że uderzyłam się w głowę. – drzwiczki po mojej stronie otworzyły się gwałtownie. Spojrzałem wprost w przestraszone oczy Belli.

- Edward? – spytała zaniepokojona. – Alice? Rose? Jasper? Emmet?

- Wszystko w porządku, Bello – uspokoiłem ją. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na moim ramieniu, ale Alice nie dała jej dojść do słowa.

- To nic, za parę dni będzie jak nowy. Musimy tylko dojechać do Carlisle'a czymś innym niż karetką.

- My? – zdziwiła się Bella. Nikt prócz mnie nie wyglądał na rannego.

- Będę udawać, że uderzyłam się w głowę - wyjaśniła Alice. – Jasper, pomóż mi proszę wysiąść z samochodu. – Jasper wysiadł, a Emmet walnął w drzwi z drugiej strony. Jęknąłem.

- Emmet, nie musisz mi bardziej demolować auta.

_Jasne braciszku. _Emmet wyszczerzył się do mnie po czym przybrał zaszokowaną minę osoby po wypadku. Pomógł Rosalie wydostać się ze środka, podczas gdy Jasper tulił Alice. Bella rozpinała trzymające mnie pasy bezpieczeństwa z zadziwiającą jak na nią sprawnością. Widziałem, że niepokój nie zniknął z jej twarzy.

- Bello, nic mi nie jest, naprawdę – odezwałem się. – Alice ma rację, za kilka dni wszystko będzie w porządku. Tylko teraz trzeba przekonać dyrektora żeby pozwolił ci nas zawieźć – odsunąłem ją delikatnie i wysiadłem. Dziwnie się czułem mając tylko jedną sprawną rękę. Bella rzuciła mi się na szyję i wtuliła się we mnie. Dla postronnych wyglądało to całkowicie naturalnie. Miałem okazję przyjrzeć się stopniowi zniszczenia mojego volvo.

- No nie, mój samochód – jęknąłem. Bella parsknęła, na pół rozbawiona, na pół zirytowana. Odsunęła się ode mnie.

- Przyprowadzę furgonetkę – powiedziała i odeszła szybko. W tym samym czasie zauważyłem dyrektora zmierzającego a naszą stronę. Z tego co zdołałem wyczytać z jego myśli zorientowałem się, że nie wezwał jeszcze karetki. Widocznie ktoś powiedział mu, że wysiedliśmy z samochodu o własnych siłach. Westchnąłem. Czekała nas ciężka przeprawa. Emmet, jak na starszego brata przystało, przysunął się bliżej i objął mnie ramieniem, z drugiej strony przytulając Rose. Jasper wyglądał, jakby szeptał Alice uspokajające słowa. W rzeczywistości omawiali dalszy plan działania. Ale szopka!

- Co tu się stało? – spytał dyrektor gdy w końcu doszedł do nas. – Czy ktoś jest ranny?

- Obawiam się że coś jest nie tak z ramieniem Edwarda – powiedział Emmet stroskanym głosem. Coś nie tak! Ładnie powiedziane. _Niezła zabawa braciszku. _Gdy dyrektor przeniósł na mnie wzrok, skrzywiłem się pokazowo. Ramię owszem, bolało, ale nie aż tak.

- Chyba jest wywichnięte – powiedziałem. Jako syn lekarza znałem się na urazach na tyle, by stwierdzić, że moje ramię mniej więcej tak wyglądało.

- Zaraz ktoś wezwie karetkę – zadecydował dyrektor. Alice jęknęła cicho.

- Nie trzeba – odezwałem się szybko. – To nic poważnego. Bella zaoferowała, że zawiezie nas do ojca. – używałem swojego najbardziej aksamitnego głosu. Dyrektor zawahał się, ale nie umknęło jego uwadze, że użyłem liczby mnogiej. Dlaczego nie był kobietą?

- Nas? – powtórzył. – Które z was jest jeszcze ranne?

- Nie najlepiej się czuję – powiedziała Alice drżącym tonem. – Carlisle na pewno będzie mógł mnie zawieźć do domu jak opatrzy Edwarda.

- To może być jakiś uraz wewnętrzny. Lepiej wezwać karetkę.

- Nie! – krzyknęła niespodziewanie Alice. – Tylko nie karetkę! Tylko nie karetkę! Nie! Nie! Nie wsiądę do karetki! – jej głos stał się wysoki i piskliwy. Wyglądało, jakby miała mieć za chwilę atak histerii. Jasper przygarnął ją do siebie, a ona trzęsła się w jego ramionach, niewątpliwie ze śmiechu.

- Alice ma złe wspomnienia z karetką – odezwał się Jasper z wyrzutem. – Proszę jej nie zmuszać, by znów miała przeżywać ten sam koszmar.

W tym momencie Bella zaparkowała tuż przy nas. Wysiadła i po chwili była już przy mnie. Otoczyła mnie ponownie ramieniem, wyraźnie chcąc zaprowadzić mnie do samochodu. Jej postawa sprawiła że dyrektor stracił rezon. Jednocześnie dotarło do niego, że troje z nas nie jest już uczniami jego szkoły, bo następne pytanie skierowane było do nich.

- Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet? Co tu robicie?

- Chcieliśmy zobaczyć szkołę, skoro już przyjechaliśmy – odparła Rosalie. Jej wzrok spoczął na mnie i zmieniła temat. – Byłoby dobrze gdyby Edwarda obejrzał Carlisle – powiedziała stroskanym tonem. No nie, czy ona też musi się bawić a nadopiekuńczą starszą siostrę? Czułem się jak idiota. Tymczasem Rose zastanawiała się ile wdzięku musi użyć, by dyrektor się poddał. W myślach nie mogła ukryć uciechy, jaką sprawiała jej cała ta maskarada.

- A tak, rzeczywiście – dyrektor oderwał wzrok od wdzięków mej siostry. – Swan – odezwał się szorstkim tonem. – Bądź tak miła i zabierz Cullenów do szpitala – polecił. Bella tylko skinęła głową i pociągnęła mnie lekko, bym się ruszył. Jasper poprowadził Alice. Gdy wsiadłem do samochodu i zrobiłem dla niej miejsce usłyszałem, jak dyrektor pyta Rose:

- A wy tutaj zostajecie?

- Tak, oczywiście, zostaniemy żeby wszystko wyjaśnić – odparła Rose słodkim głosem. Emmet odszedł kawałek i uprzedzał Carlisle'a o naszym przyjeździe.

Silnik furgonetki z rykiem obudził się do życia jak tylko Jasper zamknął drzwi za Alice. Bella ruszyła szybko, zapewne w obawie by dyrektor nie zmienił zdania. Gdy nikt nie mógł już nas widzieć, Alice roześmiała się. Zawtórowałem jej.

- Ale urządziliśmy przedstawienie! – zawołała wesoło, wciąż krztusząc się ze śmiechu.

- Alice, byłaś cudowna! – pochwaliłem ją. – Świetny atak histerii!

- Atak głupawki, chciałeś powiedzieć – poprawiła mnie siostrzyczka. Wyszczerzyłem się do niej i spojrzałem w drugą stronę. Bella prowadziła samochód w milczeniu, skupiając się na drodze. Coś w jej postawi sprawiło, że przestałem się uśmiechać.

- Bella? – spytałem niepewnie. Spojrzała na mnie na chwilkę, ale zaraz przeniosła wzrok z powrotem na drogę.

- Może wy się świetnie bawiliście, ale ja naprawdę się przestraszyłam – powiedziała z wyrzutem. – Przez jeden moment zapomniałam, że jesteście wampirami i bałam się, że w samochodzie znajdę wasze zmasakrowane ciała – wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem. Wyciągnąłem rękę i objąłem ją. Jej serce przyspieszyło.

- Nie masz się o co martwić – zapewniłem ją. – No chyba że Charlie uzna za złamanie szlabanu to, co teraz robisz – dodałem. Bella uśmiechnęła się, ale zaraz znów spoważniała.

- Możesz mi w końcu powiedzieć co jest z twoim ramieniem?

- Emmet trochę za mocno przytrzymał mnie, żebym nie wyleciał przez przednią szybę. Kości nie wytrzymały. Można powiedzieć, że mi ją wyrwał – wyjaśniłem. Bella skrzywiła się i spojrzała na mnie zmartwiona. – Za kilka dni wszystko się zrośnie. – dodałem szybko. Mam taką nadzieję, pomyślałem.

- Czemu Mike w was wjechał? – spytała Bella. – Nie wyglądało żeby miał jakieś kłopoty samochodem.

Westchnąłem. Nie chciałem odpowiadać na to pytanie ale z doświadczenia wiedziałem, że Bella nie da mi spokoju.

-Mike'owi nie podoba się, że wróciłem – powiedziałem. – Stracił panowanie nie nad samochodem, ale nas sobą. Nie chciał zrobić mi krzywdy, nieźle się przestraszył jak walnęliśmy w drzewo.

- Nie tylko on – mruknęła Bella. Zignorowałem to.

- Chciał mi dokuczyć rozwalając mi auto – odparłem. I to mu się udało, dodałem w duchu.

Zaparkowaliśmy przed szpitalem. Gdy wysiedliśmy Bella objęła mnie a Alice starała się wyglądać na słabą i lekko oszołomioną. Carlisle czekał na nas przy drzwiach. Naprawdę był zaniepokojony i dopiero na nasz widok odetchnął z ulgą. Przytulił nas do siebie po czym objął ramieniem Alice i poprowadził do swojego gabinetu. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nami drzwi zapytał, co dokładnie się stało. Podczas gdy Alice relacjonowała całe zdarzenie Carlisle zabrał mnie do pomieszczenia obok by zrobić prześwietlenie. Mimo że bardzo się starał, nie mógł ukryć zawodowej ciekawości. W końcu niecodziennie miał wampira za pacjenta. Zastanawiał się, w jakim stanie jest moje ramię i ile czasu będzie trzeba, by kości się zrosły. Ciekawiła go reakcja mojego organizmu.

Czekając aż Carlisle wywoła zdjęcie usiedliśmy. Bella i ja zajęliśmy szpitalne łóżko stojące pod ścianą, Alice wlazła na wysoki stołek naprzeciw nas. Czułem palce mojej ukochanej wędrujące po mojej szyi. Jak zwykle odezwało się we mnie pragnienie, ale od niedawna stłumienie go nie stanowiło dla mnie problemu.

Wkrótce Carlisle pokazał nam rentgenowskie zdjęcie. Kość ramieniowa wyglądała, jakby ją dosłownie wyrwano ze stawu. Kątem oka zauważyłem jak Bella się krzywi. Cóż, rzeczywiście nie wyglądało to za ciekawie. Carlisle zastanawiał się przez chwilę, co zrobić. Gdy w końcu zdecydował się, zaprotestowałem, nim zdążył się odezwać.

- Nie Carlisle, mowy nie ma! – krzyknąłem. Alice spojrzała na mnie rozbawiona, Bella zdziwiona. Ojciec westchnął.

- Edwardzie, muszę ci w jakiś sposób nastawić i unieruchomić to ramię – zaczął wyjaśniać takim tonem, jakby tłumaczył coś małemu dziecku. Nie znosiłem, kiedy to robił. – Najlepiej będzie wsadzić ją w gips. Poza tym wszyscy widzieli, w jakim byłeś stanie. Wzbudzisz podejrzenia, jeśli po kilku dniach będziesz normalnie władał ręką, choć nie obiecuję, że tak będzie. Nigdy nie leczyłem złamanych kości u wampira. Założę gips na jakieś dwa-trzy tygodnie.

Jęknąłem, poniewczasie zauważając, że Bella błędnie to interpretuje. Dwa-trzy tygodnie! Mam przed tak długi okres czasu mieć tylko jedną sprawną rękę? Zacząłem protestować, ale niespodziewanie Bella uciszyła mnie pocałunkiem w usta. Zaskoczony odwzajemniłem pieszczotę, ignorując pragnienie, które znów odezwało się w moim gardle. Moja ukochana usiadła mi na kolanach. Na chwilę oderwała swoje usta od moich i z uśmiechem zwróciła do Carlisle'a:

- Czy wystarczy jeśli tak go unieruchomię? – Spytała. Ojciec skinął głową z rozbawieniem._ Nie ruszaj ramieniem_ poinstruował mnie bezgłośnie. Poddałem się. Z Bellą na kolanach i tylko jedną sprawną ręką nie miałem jak uciekać. Pomijając oczywiście bezsensowność takiego zachowania – prędzej czy później i tak wpadłbym w ręce jeśli nie Carlisle'a to przynajmniej kogoś z rodziny. Westchnąłem i skupiłem się na ciepłej dłoni błądzącej po moim policzku. Starałem się nie zwracać uwagi na myśli Alice, ale nie mogłem do końca się wyłączyć. Moja siostrzyczka siedziała naprzeciw nas i patrzyła na mnie z uciechą. _Słodko wyglądacie. Miło się na was patrzy._ Powstrzymałem się przed pokazaniem jej języka choć przez cały czas wyłapywałem tego typu myśli gdy Carlisle szykował gips i bandaże. _Uważaj, będę nastawiał_ ostrzegł mnie w myślach.

Byłem przygotowany, ale mimo to syknąłem z bólu gdy, gwałtownie w moim mniemaniu, szarpnął ramieniem. _Przepraszam _usłyszałem myśl Carlisle'a. Bella przytuliła mnie mocniej. Zacisnąłem pięści w obawie, że przez przypadek żachnę się i zrobię jej krzywdę. Byłem spięty i Bella zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, bo nie przekraczała dawno ustalonych granic. Patrzyłem jej w oczy starając się nie zwracać uwagi na gipsową zbroję, którą Carlisle pokrywał moje ramię.

- No, gotowe – powiedział w końcu. Odważyłem się spojrzeć w prawo. Biały pancerz pokrywał moją rękę od czubków palców aż po obojczyk, unieruchamiając nadgarstek, łokieć i bark.

- Dzięki – mruknąłem. – Jak długo? – spytałem z nadzieją, że Carlisle zmieni zdanie i moja niewola będzie trwała krócej. Westchnąłem, nim jeszcze zdążył odpowiedzieć.

- Trzy tygodnie.

- Świetnie. A są jakieś pozytywy?

- Nie będziesz musiał robić notatek na lekcjach – podsunęła Alice. _Wyćwiczysz sobie lewą rękę, _dodała bezgłośnie. Marna pociecha.

- Chyba możemy już wracać do szkoły, prawda? – spytałem. Bella nie powinna opuszczać lekcji przed końcem roku, pomyślałem. Nie wspominając już o piekle, jakie urządzi jej Charlie jeśli się dowie, że zamiast się uczyć siedziała w szpitalu _ze mną_.

- Powinniście zostać dzisiaj w domu – odparł Carlisle. – A zwłaszcza ty, Alice, skoro się źle czujesz – mrugnął do niej. – Wezmą mnie za wyrodnego ojca jeśli każę wam iść do szkoły. – Alice wywróciła oczami ale zaraz uśmiechnęła się. _Pojadę na zakupy. Już dawno miałam kupić jakąś sukienkę dla Belli. _Tym samym sprawiła, że zwróciłem uwagę na drobny szczegół, który przedtem jakoś mi umknął.

- Nie będę mógł prowadzić samochodu!

- Jak na razie na pewno – zgodziła się Alice. – Będziesz na mnie skazany przez trzy tygodnie. Z resztą na razie i tak nie masz czym jeździć – zauważyła. Postanowiłem nie dawać jej satysfakcji i nie zareagowałem. Zamiast tego zwróciłem się do Carlisle'a:

- Ale ja do szkoły iść mogę?

- Myślę, że tak, chociaż nie jestem pewien jak twój organizm będzie się zachowywał. Najlepiej będzie jeśli zadzwonisz gdy coś będzie nie tak.

Zgodziłem się. Bella spojrzała na mnie sceptycznie ale zrozumiała moją decyzję. Co ja niby miałbym robić w domu? Bez Belli? Do łóżka się nie położę, przespać się nie prześpię. A nawet gdyby mnie ta ręka bolała to i tak nic z tym nie zrobię. Jeśli mam się nudzić w domu to wolę ponudzić się w szkole. Z Bellą.

- Bello, mogłabyś ze mnie zejść? – poprosiłem. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i wstała. Uwolniony poszedłem w jej ślady. Alice zeskoczyła ze stołka. Carlisle wyszedł przed nami zawiadomić kogoś, że wychodzi. W szpitalu nie było zbyt wielu pacjentów więc jego krótka nieobecność nikomu nie zaszkodzi.

Alice wsiadła do samochodu Carlisle'a, ja udałem się z Bellą do jej furgonetki. Nagle okazało się, jak trudno jest posługiwać się jedną ręką. Przedtem nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak wiele czynności wykonuję dwoma rękami. Z drzwiami sobie poradziłem, ale zapięcie pasów nastręczyło mi trochę problemów. Bella musiała mi pomóc, przez co nie czułem się komfortowo.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytała, gdy ruszyliśmy. Jej pytanie krępowało mnie. Teraz doskonale rozumiałem, co miała na myśli mówiąc, że nie znosi być w centrum uwagi.

- Bywało lepiej – odparłem i uśmiechnąłem się do niej. Bella spoglądała z niepokojem, raz po raz odrywając wzrok od drogi. Kolejny raz przekląłem fakt, że nie mogę słyszeć jej myśli. Byłem ciekaw, czy w jej ludzkich oczach wyglądam jak normalny człowiek po wypadku.

- O czym myślisz? – spytała nieoczekiwanie Bella nim zdążyłem zadać jej to samo pytanie. Staliśmy na światłach więc miała możliwość przyjrzenia mi się. Wciąż widziałem w jej oczach cień troski, choć starała się ją ukryć, widząc moją wcześniejszą reakcję.

- Czy wyglądam naturalnie? Czy widać po mnie jakieś zmiany? – zdecydowałem się zapytać. Okazało się, że Bella ma już gotową odpowiedź:

- Twoje oczy… - zawahała się na moment. – Jesteś głodny – bardziej stwierdziła niż spytała. Rzeczywiście, odczuwałem silniejsze niż przedtem pragnienie, ale nie sądziłem, że moje oczy zdążyły już zmienić kolor. Wyraziłem swoje zdziwienie, ale Bella wzruszyła ramionami.

- Mnie nie pytaj – uśmiechnęła się do mnie. – Ale Carlisle z pewnością będzie zaciekawiony.

- Proszę, nie wspominaj mu o tym teraz. Wystarczy jak będę jego obiektem badań po godzinach, ok.? – powiedziałem błagalnie.

- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz wracać do szkoły? – spytała Bella. – Ludzie nie dadzą ci żyć.

- Wątpię – sprzeciwiłem się, mając nadzieję, że mam rację. – Ludzie zwykle mnie unikają.

- To nie ma nic do rzeczy. – Bella pozbawiła mnie złudzeń. – Mieliście wypadek i mieliście szczęście. Widziało to ponad pół szkoły. Przez najbliższy tydzień ty i Alice będziecie największą atrakcją. Nie martw się, jeśli będziesz trzymał się jednej wersji, szybko się znudzą, poradzimy sobie – pocieszyła mnie widząc moją minę. Byłem pewien, że gdybym był w stanie odczytać jej myśli, natknąłbym się na _zobaczysz, przez co musiałam przechodzić._

- Bardziej obawiam się pytań – wyznałem. – Co, jeśli ktoś zacznie dociekać, czemu wyszliśmy z tego wypadku praktycznie bez szwanku, kiedy powinnyśmy wylecieć przez szybę? Jeśli ktoś zacznie zastanawiać się, dlaczego nie chcieliśmy karetki?

- Jeśli tylko będziecie trzymać się jednej wersji, szybko się znudzą. Alice jest świetną aktorką, wystarczy że zrobi odpowiednią miną gdy ktoś wspomni o karetce i ludzie zaraz będą zmieniać temat.

Carlisle czekał na nas przy swoim samochodzie. Musiał zadzwonić do Emmeta, bo gdy parkowaliśmy moje rodzeństwo wyszło z sekretariatu, pod którym Carlisle zaparkował nie zwracając uwagi na zakaz. _Twoje volvo kazaliśmy odholować pod dom. Później zobaczymy, co da się z nim zrobić, _odebrałem mentalny przekaz Emmeta. Zaraz potem przyszło ostrzeżenie Alice _uważaj, Emmet nie da ci żyć._ No tak, biorąc pod uwagę moje wdzianko nie miałem co się łudzić, że mój kochany braciszek mi odpuści. Trzeba będzie przetrwać jakoś te trzy tygodnie.

Bella zauważyła dziwny wyraz mojej twarzy i patrzyła na mnie pytająco.

- Emmet nie da mi spokoju jak wrócę do domu – powiedziałem wyplątując się z pasów.

- Zawsze możesz zostać u mnie – pocieszyła mnie Bella. – W razie czego schowasz się w szafie – dodała i oboje parsknęliśmy śmiechem. Wizja samego siebie upchniętego między spodniami a bielizną sprawiła, że na nowo zacząłem chichotać, dziękując w duchu, że to nie Emmet potrafi czytać w myślach. O nie, gdyby to usłyszał, nabijałby się ze mnie do końca życia, czyli w moim przypadku nieznośnie długo. Wysiedliśmy. Czułem na sobie spojrzenia rodzeństwa. Wszyscy starali się wyglądać na zaniepokojonych moim stanem, ale w rzeczywistości ukrywali pewnego rodzaju rozbawienie. A zwłaszcza Emmet.

- Idźcie na lekcje – powiedział Carlisle gdy doszliśmy do nich. – Gdybyś gorzej się poczuł, natychmiast daj mi znać – dodał na użytek dyrektora, który właśnie zmierzał w naszą stronę. – Bello, przypilnuj go, dobrze? – mrugnął do niej. Bella uśmiechnęła się.

- Jasne – odparła i chwyciła moją rękę. – Chodź – syknęła. Podążyłem za nią chętnie, gdyż ja również nie miałem ochoty na ponowną konfrontację z dyrektorem. Kończyła się właśnie trzecia lekcja. Jęknąłem w duchu myśląc o pytaniach, którymi zasypią mnie koledzy na przerwie. Usiedliśmy z Bellą pod klasą i czekaliśmy na dzwonek.

Pierwsza dopadła nas Angela, choć muszę przyznać, że zachowała się w porządku. Oszczędziła mi idiotycznych pytań w stylu „co się stało?"

- Podziwiam, że chciało ci się przychodzić do szkoły – powiedziała. – Co ci jest dokładnie? – spytała, ale w jej głosie nie było chorej dociekliwości, jedynie uprzejmość.

- Tak jak podejrzewałem, wywichnięte ramię – odpowiedziałem. – Nie chciało mi się wracać do domu, zwłaszcza, że mam wydzielone godziny spotykania się z Bellą – dodałem i zgodnie parsknęliśmy śmiechem. Angela przypomniała sobie, że nie było nas na pierwszych lekcjach i wyciągnęła notatki, żeby Bella mogła je przepisać. Ja miałem doskonałą wymówkę, więc po prostu się wyłączyłem. A raczej zwróciłem baczniejszą uwagę na myśli otaczających mnie ludzi. Większość była zdziwiona widząc mnie tutaj. Przypatrywali mi się tak otwarcie i intensywnie, że przypomniał mi się pierwszy dzień w tej szkole. Wtedy też wszyscy się na mnie gapili. Tyle że było nas pięcioro. Wyłapałem znajome myśli Mike'a i zdziwiłem się. Nie spodziewałem się, że będzie chciał mnie przeprosić. Właśnie zastanawiał się, kiedy do mnie podejść i jak zacząć. Dopiero teraz zaczął myśleć, ile będzie kosztowała naprawa obu aut i jaką część pieniędzy odłożonych na studia to pochłonie. Odczułem rodzaj mściwej satysfakcji. A niech płaci, sam tego chciał! Zorientowałem się, że Angela zostawiła nas samych. Podzieliłem się z Bellą zdobytymi informacjami, łącznie z moim pomysłem. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu zaprotestowała gwałtownie:

- Nie rób tego!

- Dlaczego? – spytałem. – Sam tego chciał, należy mu się.

- Proszę, nie rób tego – powtórzyła Bella spokojniej, ale stanowczo. – Mike'owi bardzo zależy na studiach.

- To powinien był myśleć – wzruszyłem ramionami. Twarz mojej ukochanej przybrała zacięty wyraz.

- Jeśli nie zgodzisz się zapłacić za naprawę to nie pozwolę ci na ani jedną łapówkę więcej, jasne? – zagroziła. – Żadnej „przedłużonej rekrutacji", żadnego „robienia wyjątków".

Westchnąłem z rezygnacją. Skoro tak stawiała sprawę… Nie będę się przecież kłócił o taką głupotę. Bella potrafiła być czasem naprawdę uparta.

- Skoro tak chcesz… - mruknąłem. – Dobrze. – W odpowiedzi Bella pocałowała mnie delikatnie. Nie dane było nam niestety cieszyć się chwilą. Na horyzoncie pojawił się Mike. Podszedł do nas i zatrzymał się, niepewny co ma zrobić.

- Edward, możemy porozmawiać? – spytał w końcu. Aha, nie chce mnie przepraszać przy wszystkich. Nie ma sprawy.

- Jasne – powiedziałem i wstałem. Odeszliśmy kawałek.

- Słuchaj Edward, chciałbym cię przeprosić za to, co się stało rano – zaczął. Nie trzeba mi było zdolności Jaspera żeby widzieć, z jakim trudem słowa przechodziły mu przez gardło i jaki był skrępowany. – Ja… nie wiem, co się stało. Nie umiem tego wyjaśnić.

- W porządku, Mike – postanowiłem być uprzejmy. Mój rozmówca rozmyślał właśnie intensywnie, jaką strategię przyjąć wobec mojego nieprzewidzianego zachowania. – Nic poważnego się nie stało.

- Co z twoim ramieniem? – spytał, chcąc poddać w wątpliwość moje słowa. – A Alice? Co z nią?

- Alice nic nie jest. Po prostu uderzyła się w głowę i źle się czuła. To przejdzie, Carlisle zapewnił mnie, że jutro wszystko będzie w porządku – wyjaśniłem. – Trochę dłużej potrwa to z moim ramieniem, ale nie przejmuj się.

- Jak długo będziesz w gipsie? – spytał Mike.

- Trzy tygodnie – skrzywiłem się mimowolnie, gdy nagle moje ramię przeszył ostry ból. No tak, rozpoczął się proces gojenia. Na szczęście Mike opatrznie zinterpretował wyraz mojej twarzy.

- Szczerze współczuję. Naprawdę, bardzo mi przykro – zawahał się, a ja wiedziałem, że zamierza przejść do finansów. – Jeśli chodzi o koszty… oczywiście, zapłacę za naprawę – powiedział w końcu. Chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale pomny szantażu Belli nie pozwoliłem mu kontynuować.

- Nie przejmuj się naprawą, sam się tym zajmę – odparłem. – Spokojnie mogę pokryć wszystkie koszty.

- Ale… - Mike'a zatkało. Wpatrywał się we mnie jakbym właśnie powiedział mu, że zaczynają się wakacje.

- Mike, sam chcę naprawić swój samochód, jasne? – powiedziałem dobitnie. – Koniec sprawy. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Przeprosiny przyjęte – odwróciłem się i niezatrzymywany odszedłem. Wróciłem do Belli akurat na czas by wejść do klasy na lekcję. Podszedłem do biurka nauczyciela.

- Proszę pani, nie mam książek – zgłosiłem skruszonym głosem. – Były w samochodzie – nauczycielka hiszpańskiego podniosłą wzrok znad papierów, spojrzała na mój gips i machnęła ręką. Zadowolony wróciłem na swoje miejsce koło Belli. Hiszpański znałem bardzo dobrze, w zasadzie nie musiałem chodzić na te zajęcia i nauczycielka doskonale o tym wiedziała. Mogłem spokojnie udawać lekko oszołomionego lekami i w razie czego podpowiadać Belli.

Reszta lekcji minęła spokojnie. Kilka osób podeszło do mnie i spytało o samopoczucie, ale większość ograniczała się do mniej lub bardziej dyskretnego gapienia się na mnie. Po ostatniej lekcji poszliśmy razem na parking. Obok furgonetki Belli stał dobrze znany mi jeep z Emmetem za kierownicą. Jęknąłem w duchu. Czy naprawdę nikt inny nie był wolny, czy też zrobili to specjalnie?

- Przyjedziesz dzisiaj normalnie? – spytała Bella.

- Najszybciej, jak się da – odparłem. – Mam nadzieję, że Alice mnie podwiezie.

- Emmet na pewno będzie chętny – zachichotała Bella. Bardzo śmieszne, pomyślałem. – No, idź, czeka na ciebie. A na mnie Charlie.

- Za jakie grzechy to musi być Emmet? – spytałem na głos. Bella posłała mi pokrzepiający uśmiech.

- Tylko nie wysiadaj w czasie jazdy, dobrze? – poprosiła. – Na dzisiaj już starczy atrakcji.

- Jasne, postaram się – mruknąłem sarkastycznie. Bella doprowadziła mnie do drzwi pasażera po czym podeszła do Emmeta. Mój braciszek uchylił okno widząc, że chce mu coś powiedzieć.

- Emmet, ja chcę Edwarda z powrotem w stanie nienaruszonym – odezwała się cicho. – Psychicznym także – dodała.

- Nie ma sprawy – odparł i wyszczerzył się _Nadzieja matką głupich,_ dodał w myślach na mój użytek. Ja również się uśmiechnąłem. Załamany wampir stanowczo nie był odpowiednim towarzystwem dla Belli. A to oznacza, że muszę przetrwać jazdę do domu. To będzie długa droga, pomyślałem zamykając drzwi i z większą niż poprzednio wprawą zapinając pasy.

A/N I jak? Podobało się? Postaram się pisać dalej.


	2. Chapter 2

Mam nadzieję, że dopracowałam ten rozdział dokładnie. Miłej lektury!

Disclaimer: Postaci wykorzystane przeze mnie w tym fanfiku należą do Stephenie Meyer.

Rozdział drugi

Emmet odjechał, nim zdążyłam dojść do mojej furgonetki. Biedny Edward. Znałam Emmeta na tyle, by wiedzieć, że będzie się nabijał z mojego ukochanego. Z drugiej strony… Może Edward pozbędzie się tej paranoicznej nadopiekuńczości, która go czasem napada, jeśli doświadczy jej na własnej skórze. Obserwowałam go przez całe popołudnie. Zauważyłam, że tak samo jak ja nie lubi skupiać na sobie uwagi, tak samo jak nie chce, by ktoś się o niego martwił czy przesadnie troszczył. Krępowało go to, mimo że w większości przypadków zachowanie reszty Cullenów było po prostu przedstawieniem. Nie wiedziałam, jakiego typu żarty trzymają się Emmeta, gdy jest sam z braćmi i chyba nie chciałam wiedzieć. Chociaż może nawet byłabym mu wdzięczna, gdyby potrafił wpłynąć na zachowanie Edwarda. Z nadzieją, że przedtem go nie zamęczy. Wolałam nie patentować sposobu na wyciąganie wampira z depresji. Choć i bez docinków Emmeta Edward miał szansę w nią popaść. Wiedziałam, że gips go denerwuje i wcale mu się nie dziwiłam. Zauważyłam też, że kilkakrotnie krzywił się z bólu, gdy myślał, że nie widzę. Proces leczenia u wampirów musiał przebiegać dużo szybciej i gwałtowniej, ale widocznie był również bolesny. A Edward męczył się podwójnie, bo na dodatek starał się ukryć przede mną, że cierpi.

Po drodze wstąpiłam do sklepu w celu uzupełnienia lodówki. Planowałam zrobić coś dobrego na obiad, w razie gdyby Charlie miał mi za złe, że odwiozłam Edwarda i Alice do szpitala, zamiast iść na lekcje. Zdecydowałam się przyrządzić jego ulubione steki. Zakupy nie zabrały mi dużo czasu i wkrótce byłam w domu. Zaraz po przyjściu zasypałam steki marynatą, żeby mięso dobrze przeszło przyprawami. W międzyczasie poszłam na górę sprawdzić pocztę. Odpowiedziałam na maila mamy, obszernie opisując poranny wypadek. Nie miałam w zasadzie nic ciekawego do powiedzenia, a Renee domagała się dokładniejszych informacji niż lakoniczne „u mnie wszystko w porządku". Dlatego też zdecydowałam się napisać jej o wypadku. Podzieliłam się z nią moimi uczuciami, strachem, a później ulgą, że nic poważnego się nie stało. Wspomniałam o niesamowitym szczęściu, jakie mieli Edward i Alice, bo nie wylecieli przez szybę. Nieźle się rozpisałam. Gdy obowiązek zaspokojenia ciekawości mojej mamy został spełniony, zeszłam na dół obrać kartofle. Wstawiłam je, żeby się gotowały. Steki wolałam usmażyć na świeżo, gdy wróci Charlie. Czekając na niego zabrałam się za przeglądanie notatek, które wcześniej przepisałam od Angeli. Na szczęście nie było to nic trudnego.

Charlie wrócił późno, zdążyłam już odrobić większość lekcji, poza matematyką, którą zostawiłam Edwardowi. Odłożyłam zeszyt z hiszpańskiego i zabrałam się za smażenie steków. Wbrew moim obawom, Charlie nie poruszył tematu wypadku. Jedliśmy w milczeniu, jak zawsze. Okazało się, że Edward przyjechał szybciej, niż zwykle. Nie zdążyłam zebrać naczyń ze stołu, gdy zapukał. Pobiegłam otworzyć, ignorując sceptyczne spojrzenie Charliego. Edward stał w progu. Wyglądał gorzej niż pod koniec lekcji. Wydawał się być jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle a pod oczami miał głębokie cienie. Mimo to uśmiechnął się na mój widok. Przygarnął mnie do siebie zdrową ręką i pochylił się, by mnie pocałować.

- Żyjesz – stwierdziłam, odsuwając się lekko, by mógł wejść. Ukryłam moje zaniepokojenie jego niezdrowym, jak na wampira, wyglądem.

- Jeszcze – mruknął, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Pomogłam mu wyplątać się z kurtki, co wcale nie było takie łatwe. – Charlie szykuje nam awanturę – szepnął tak, by siedzący w kuchni tata go nie usłyszał. Zdziwiłam się, ale nim zdążyłam zapytać dlaczego, usłyszałam odgłos odsuwanego krzesła. W następnej chwili Charlie był już w przedpokoju.

- Dzień dobry, Charlie – przywitał się Edward, jak zwykle grzecznie. Ta uprzejmość nie robiła już na ojcu najmniejszego wrażenia.

- Mam z tobą do pomówienia, młody człowieku – powiedział ostro, natomiast ja z trudem ukryłam uśmiech, słysząc, w jaki sposób określił Edwarda. Mój ukochany spojrzał na Charliego z wyrazem uprzejmego zainteresowania na twarzy, ale nie odezwał się. Miał rację. Niech tata wyrzuci z siebie, co mu leży na żołądku, ale my nie musimy ułatwiać mu zadania.

- Przede wszystkim dzisiaj otrzymałem kolejny dowód na to, jak bardzo nieodpowiedzialną osobą jesteś – zaczął tata. Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona, ale albo tego nie zauważył, albo mnie zignorował. – Spowodować wypadek na szkolnym parkingu! Kiedy nawet nie było mokro! A ja pozwalałem ci wozić moją Bellę! – zaczął krzyczeć. Chciałam mu przerwać, ale Edward powstrzymał mnie dyskretnym ruchem głowy. Charlie nieźle się rozkręcił. – Dziwię się, że Mike nie wezwał policji – powiedział takim tonem, jak gdyby odebrał to jako osobistą obrazę. – Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie konsekwencje mógł mieć taki wypadek? Cieszę się, że tylko ty je ponosisz – rzucił, a ja poczerwieniałam z gniewu. Ponownie Edward powstrzymał mnie przed wtrąceniem się. – Ktoś mógł zginąć! – Urwał, nie wiedząc chyba, co jeszcze powiedzieć. Charlie był bardzo spokojną osobą, wybuchy gniewu zdarzały mu się niezwykle rzadko.

- Tato – wykorzystałam ciszę, by móc się w końcu wtrącić. – To nie było tak, jak myślisz – Charlie spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem. – To nie Edward spowodował wypadek, ale Mike – dodałam dobitnie, co sprawiło, że stracił pewność siebie.

- Więc może wyjaśnicie mi, co się dokładnie stało? – Spytał dziwnie spokojnym tonem. Chyba zrobiło mu się trochę głupio, że tak naskoczył na Edwarda bez powodu.

- Mike stracił panowanie nad kierownicą – zaczęłam tłumaczyć. Nie mogłam przecież wyjawić prawdziwego powodu wypadku. – Edward nie miał gdzie zjechać, po obu stronach były samochody. Dlatego doszło do wypadku. Mike uderzył w volvo Edwarda, a siła uderzenia wepchnęła ich na drzewo. To cud, że nikogo tam nie było. A ty musiałeś mieć chyba jakieś błędne informacje – dodałam nieco zjadliwie. Odwróciłam się w stronę Edwarda akurat, by zauważyć grymas bólu na jego twarzy. Charlie też musiał to zauważyć, bo zmieszał się.

- Tato, może lepiej usiądziemy? – postanowiłam wykorzystać sytuację. – Edward nie czuje się najlepiej – Edward popatrzył na mnie, jakby chciał powiedzieć „no nie, proszę, ty też?", natomiast Charlie skinął głową i gestem zaprosił nas do kuchni. Usiedliśmy przy stole. Z miłym zaskoczeniem zauważyłam, że podczas gdy ja otwierałam drzwi, sprzątnął naczynia ze stołu. Później je umyję, stwierdziłam.

- Cullenowie mieli ogromne szczęście – kontynuowałam. – Edward jako kierowca był w najgorszym położeniu – poczułam, jak chłodna dłoń chłopaka chwyta moją pod stołem. Ścisnął mnie delikatnie, dając do zrozumienia, że teraz on przejmuje pałeczkę. Jak zwykle oblałam się rumieńcem, co Charlie skwitował ironicznym spojrzeniem.

- Bella była tak dobra, że zawiozła mnie i Alice do szpitala – powiedział Edward. Charlie spojrzał na nas z wyrzutem. No tak, nie trzeba było poruszać tego tematu. Chociaż z drugiej strony lepiej, że my mu to powiemy, niż gdyby miał otrzymać jakieś błędne informacje z trzeciej ręki.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zamiast być w szkole, zawiozłaś jego do szpitala? – spytał mnie z wyrzutem. Skinęłam głową. – Nie można było wezwać karetki? – dodał wyzywająco. Nim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, odezwał się Edward.

- Bella zrobiła to przede wszystkim ze względu na Alice – wyjaśnił. Charlie obdarzył go sceptycznym spojrzeniem i chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Edward nie pozwolił sobie przerwać. – Wiesz, że wszyscy jesteśmy adoptowani, prawda? – spytał. Charlie skinął głową, choć po jego minie widać było, że nie ma pojęcia, co to ma do rzeczy. – Alice była bardzo mała, gdy jej rodzice zginęli pod kołami samochodu. Ostatnim wspomnieniem o nich jest właśnie karetka wywożąca ich ciała. Alice bardzo ciężko to przeżyła. Do tej pory widok karetki źle na nią działa. Dzisiaj, kiedy dyrektor chciał wezwać pomoc medyczną, zareagowała bardzo gwałtownie. Baliśmy się, że znów wpadnie w depresję. Ostatnim razem, gdy tak się stało, bardzo ciężko było ją z niej wyciągnąć.

- Rozumiem – powiedział spokojnie Charlie. Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że uwielbia Alice i Edward zręcznie wykorzystał to, by wybrnąć z sytuacji. – Co z Alice? Czy coś jej się stało?

- Nie. Źle się poczuła zaraz po wypadku, dlatego chciała pojechać ze mną do Carlisle'a. Teraz już wszystko w porządku. Przywiozła mnie tutaj i przyjedzie po mnie koło ósmej, żeby przepisać notatki – wyjaśnił Edward. Odważył się na delikatny uśmiech. Charlie patrzył na nas przez moment, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu machnął ręką i wyszedł z kuchni. Po chwili usłyszeliśmy, że włączył telewizor.

- Chodź, zeszyty mam na górze – powiedziałam na tyle głośno, by dotarło to do taty. Odczekaliśmy stosowną chwilę, by upewnić się, że nie ma żadnych obiekcji, po czym poszliśmy do mojego pokoju.

- Emmet bardzo ci dokuczał? – spytałam, gdy zamknęliśmy za sobą drzwi. Edward skrzywił się w odpowiedzi.

- Trochę – przyznał, siadając na łóżku.

- Bardzo? – dociekałam. Edward spojrzał na mnie, zdziwiony moją ciekawością.

- W zasadzie nie. Chociaż wiesz, wystarczył sam fakt, że myślał – mruknął Edward.

iZ chwilą, gdy Bella zamknęła za mną drzwi, droga ucieczki została odcięta. Chociaż na razie Emmet zachowywał kamienną twarz, tak naprawdę z trudem powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. Bawiła go moja niezgrabność. Nagle zamarzyłem, by znaleźć się już w domu. Wiedziałem, że to dziecinne, ale liczyłem na to, że w obecności Esme Emmet da mi spokój. Po raz kolejny tego dnia byłem wdzięczny, że moje myśli należą tylko do mnie. Edward chowający się w maminej spódnicy, to byłoby coś, czego ani Emmet, ani Jasper by mi nie darowali.

Gdy nikt ze szkoły nie mógł już nas widzieć, Emmet roześmiał się. Próbowałem nie reagować na zaczepkę, ale w myślach brata widziałem siebie w tym przeklętym gipsie. W jego oczach to rzeczywiście wyglądało śmiesznie. Westchnąłem.

- Ciekawie wyglądasz, wiesz? – wykrztusił Emmet. Spojrzałem na niego krzywo. – Tylko tak niesymetrycznie – dodał tonem znawcy, który ocenia arcydzieło.

- Sztuka nowoczesna – odparłem. – A raczej eksperymenty Carlisle'a.

- Frankensteina to on z ciebie nie zrobi, choćby nie wiem jak się starał – pocieszył mnie. Nie mogłem się nie uśmiechnąć, choć zaraz tego pożałowałem. To wyglądało jak zachęta, a Emmet wcale jej nie potrzebował. Po chwili ujrzałem w jego myślach samego siebie, dziwacznie zniekształconego, coś jakby obraz krzywego zwierciadła. Skojarzenie z Frankensteinem bardzo się Emmetowi spodobało, bo poświęcił aż pięć minut na zastanawianie się, jak z pięknego wampira można by uczynić potwora. To porównanie do mutanta mimo wszystko zraniło mnie. I bez tego wiedziałem, że jestem potworem, który nie powinien istnieć. Jak my wszyscy. Nigdy nie mówiłem tego głośno, nie chcąc ranić Carlisle'a, ale jakaś niewielka część mnie cały czas żałowała, że byłem tym, kim byłem. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy miałem Bellę, o niczym tak nie marzyłem, jak o tym, by móc wieść z nią normalne życie śmiertelnika. Po raz pierwszy zdawało mi się, że rozumiem Rosalie.

- Hej, Edward! Czy ty się obraziłeś? – spytał na głos Emmet. Zorientowałem się, że rzeczywiście miałem dziwną minę. Otrząsnąłem się, by pozbyć się resztek zadumy. Pokręciłem przecząco głową. O dziwo, Emmet zrozumiał chyba, że nie jestem w nastroju do żartów, bo dał sobie spokój z rozmową. Frankenstein przewijał się jeszcze przez jego myśli, ale już nie tak natarczywie./i

- W sumie bałem się, że będzie gorzej – podsumowałem. Nie będę martwić Belli moimi przemyśleniami, nie ma potrzeby. –Emmet zachowywał się całkiem w porządku, tylko myśli nie mógł opanować.

- Nie chciałbyś przypadkiem zapoznać się bliżej z zadaniem domowym z matmy? – spytała Bella, zmieniając temat. Wspólne robienie tego przedmiotu należało już do naszych tradycji.

- Z chęcią – uśmiechnąłem się. – Pamiętaj, że muszę jeszcze przepisać notatki. W razie, gdyby Charlie postanowił sprawdzić, co robimy – dodałem. Pochyliłem się nad zadaniami, by ukryć grymas bólu. Ramię dokuczało mi coraz bardziej, odczuwałem też silniejsze pragnienie. Nie miałem jak na razie problemu z zapanowaniem nad nim, choć robiło się nieco uciążliwe.

Moje próby pisania lewą ręką okazały się totalną porażką. O ile prawą ręką pisałem naprawdę ładnie, tak lewą umiałem stworzyć jedynie nieczytelne bazgroły. Bella nie umiała ukryć uśmiechu, widząc literki godne dziecka w pierwszej klasie podstawówki.

- Nie sądziłam, że możesz pisać gorzej niż ja jako dziecko – podsumowała. Roześmieliśmy się.

- Praktyka czyni mistrza, wiesz? – wytknąłem. – Piszę estetycznie prawą ręką bo mam dziewięćdziesięcioletnią wprawę – dodałem.

- Czyli za dziewięćdziesiąt lat będziesz umiał kaligrafować lewą?

- No, może wcześniej.

- Możesz poćwiczyć na notatkach z biologii – zaproponowała Bella, usłużnie podsuwając mi pod nos zeszyt.

- Nie muszę tego przepisywać, umiem to – zaoponowałem, zerkając w notatki. Bella wywróciła oczami. Zrezygnowany, sięgnąłem po długopis. Naprawdę byłem dzisiaj stanowczo zbyt uległy, ale nie chciało mi się kłócić o cokolwiek. Im szybciej to przepiszę, tym szybciej będziemy mogli się zająć czymś przyjemniejszym. Bella zabrała się za matematykę, analizując moje bazgroły, a ja chcąc nie chcąc pogrążyłem się w niezwykle nudnych notatkach z biologii.

Pragnienie odezwało się z niezwykłą siłą akurat, gdy kończyłem przepisywać angielski. Intensywny zapach frezji drażnił moje gardło. Ze zdziwieniem spojrzałem na Bellę, która nie dostrzegła jeszcze zmiany w moim zachowaniu. Dlaczego znów tak na mnie działała? Przestałem oddychać, przerażony tym, co mogło się stać. Odsunąłem się na skraj łóżka, jak najdalej od niej, i zesztywniałem. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak. Spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona, ale, widząc moją postawę, musiała zorientować się, co się ze mną działo, bo cofnęła się aż na drugi koniec pokoju. O dziwo, w jej oczach nie dostrzegłem przerażenia czy obrzydzenia, jedynie zmartwienie. Czułem, jak jad napływa mi do ust. Zacisnąłem zęby. Nie stracę nad sobą panowania, nie mogę!

Niespodziewana reakcja Edwarda zaskoczyła mnie. Odsunął się ode mnie tak gwałtownie, że mimo woli przypomniałam sobie pierwszą wspólną lekcję biologii. W jego oczach widziałam gniew i strach, a także głęboką nienawiść. Nienawiść do samego siebie. Odsunęłam się jak najdalej z nadzieją, że choć trochę mu ulżę. Nie miałam pojęcia, co robić. W ostateczności Edward mógłby wyjść przez okno, ale jak ja to wyjaśnię Charliemu?

Leżąca na biurku komórka Edwarda zadzwoniła nagle. Drgnęłam zaskoczona. Spojrzałam niepewnie na chłopaka pod oknem, ale on się nie ruszył. Dźwięk telefonu był coraz bardziej rozpaczliwy. A może tak mi się tylko zdawało? Niepewnie sięgnęłam po komórkę. Dzwoniła Alice.

- Tak?

- Będziemy za minutę – rzuciła tak szybko, że ledwie ją zrozumiałam. Mimo to wychwyciłam ulgę w jej głosie. – Zejdź na dół – poleciła i rozłączyła się. Spojrzałam na Edwarda. Nie zmienił położenia nawet o milimetr, ale jego dłoń zacisnęła się kurczowo na udzie. Miał zamknięte oczy. Z pewnością słyszał, co powiedziała Alice. Stałam przez moment nieruchomo, czekając na jakąś reakcję, aż odgłos parkującego samochodu wyrwał mnie z odrętwienia. Wyszłam z pokoju i zbiegłam ze schodów, by otworzyć. W roztargnieniu wrzuciłam telefon do kieszeni spodni. Charlie musiał mnie usłyszeć, bo zdziwiony moim zachowaniem wyszedł do przedpokoju. Nie wyjaśniając mu niczego, otworzyłam drzwi. Na progu stali Carlisle i Alice.

- Dobry wieczór – przywitał się doktor Cullen. Odsunęłam się, by wpuścić ich do środka. Widziałam na twarzy Alice niewyobrażalną ulgę. Co też takiego zobaczyła w swojej wizji, że aż tak się bała? Czyżby najgorsze? Chwyciłam ją za rękę, chcąc jej przekazać, że wszystko ze mną w porządku. Gdy odwróciłam się, zobaczyłam zdziwienie na twarzy Charliego. Nim zdążyłam się odezwać, Carlisle pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami:

- Przepraszam bardzo za to najście, ale Edward zadzwonił, żeby po niego przyjechać, bo bardzo źle się czuje.

- Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś? – tata zwrócił się do mnie z wyrzutem. Alice puściła moją rękę i bez słowa pobiegła na górę. Zobaczyła coś, czy po prostu nie chciała, by Edward był sam? Ja także nie marzyłam o niczym innym, jak tylko znaleźć się blisko niego i przytulić go. Tyle, że obecnie byłoby to najgorsze, co mogłam zrobić.

- Edward nie chciał robić kłopotu - odparłam. – Jest u mnie w pokoju – zwróciłam się do Carlisle'a.

- Myślę, że trafię – doktor uśmiechnął się do mnie. – Czy mogłabyś w międzyczasie nalać wody do jakiejś butelki? W razie, gdyby Edward potrzebował. Zapomnieliśmy zabrać – dodał przepraszająco. Skinęłam głową i poszłam do kuchni. Całkiem niezła wymówka, by nie iść z nim na górę. Wygrzebałam jakąś pustą butelkę i napełniłam ją wodą z kranu. Ledwie skończyłam, już usłyszałam trzask frontowych drzwi. Wyjrzałam przez okno. Carlisle obejmował Edwarda ramieniem, jakby chciał go podtrzymać. A w zasadzie – powstrzymać.

- Zastanawiam się, czy może Bella mogłaby mnie odwieźć do domu za jakieś pół godziny? – usłyszałam, jak Alice pyta Charliego słodkim głosem. – Edward nie zdążył przepisać wszystkich notatek, mi nie zajmie to już dużo czasu – prosiła. Wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później Charlie jej ulegnie.

- Dobrze – zgodził się po chwili namysłu. Albo miał dobry dzień, albo był lekko oszołomiony wydarzeniami dnia i niespodziewaną wizytą. Albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, po prostu nie umiał odmówić Alice. Wzięłam napełnioną butelkę i wyszłam z kuchni akurat, gdy Carlisle wszedł do domu.

- Proszę – podałam mu butelkę. Skinął głową w podziękowaniu. – Co z Edwardem? – spytałam, szczerze zaniepokojona.

- Myślę, że to chwilowa słabość – powiedział łagodnie Carlisle. – Edward chyba przecenił swoje siły.

- Zadzwońcie do mnie, gdyby coś się stało, dobrze? – poprosiłam, choć mogłam być pewna, że gdyby naprawdę działo się coś złego, Edward będzie robił wszystko, żebym się o tym nie dowiedziała. Żebym się niepotrzebnie nie martwiła, pomyślałam ironicznie. Tak jakbym i tak tego nie robiła.

- Oczywiście – obiecał Carlisle. – Alice, możesz zostać? – spytał córkę.

- Tak.

- Dobrze. W takim razie dobranoc, komendancie Swan – Carlisle zwrócił się uprzejmie do Charliego. – Jeszcze raz przepraszam za kłopot, nie powinienem był dzisiaj pozwolić Edwardowi wychodzić z domu.

- Nic się nie stało – odparł spokojnie Charlie. Po jego minie widziałam, że było mu podwójnie głupio za tę awanturę. – Dobranoc – skoro tata wziął na siebie zamknięcie za Carlisle'em drzwi, ja poprowadziłam Alice na górę. Gdy tylko weszłyśmy do mojego pokoju, na twarzy przyjaciółki pojawiła się osobliwa mieszanka zmartwienia, niepewności i ulgi. Stałyśmy chwilę naprzeciw siebie w milczeniu. W końcu Alice odezwała się:

- Bello, to co się stało, a raczej co mogło się stać… - zaczęła, ale urwała, najwyraźniej nie zastanawiając się nad doborem słów. Nie pozwoliłam jej kontynuować.

- Na szczęście nic się nie stało – powiedziałam stanowczo. – Wiem, co ci chodzi po głowie. Moja odpowiedź brzmi: nie, nie zacznę się bać Edwarda dlatego, że dzisiaj o mało się na mnie nie rzucił.

Alice przez chwilę patrzyła na mnie z niedowierzaniem, co było raczej niecodzienne, biorąc pod uwagę jej dar. Czy to ja tak naprawdę nie byłam pewna swojej odpowiedzi, czy to ona nie chciała wierzyć swoim wizjom? Nie wiedząc kiedy, znalazłam się nagle w jej silnym uścisku.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że nie doszło do najgorszego – szepnęła. – Nie masz pojęcia, co przeżywałam, gdy zobaczyłam, co Edward zamierza zrobić. – Mimowolnie zadrżałam. Więc mogło dojść do najgorszego? Alice objęła mnie mocniej, chcąc mnie uspokoić, ale ja byłam spokojna. Znajdowałam się już w gorszych sytuacjach, prawda?

- Możesz przestać mnie dusić? – poprosiłam. Dziewczyna natychmiast mnie puściła. Chwyciłam jej rękę i spojrzałam prosto w oczy. – Posłuchaj, naprawdę nie zamierzam uciekać z krzykiem. To nic nie zmienia. Jeden nieudany atak wampira więcej czy mniej, co za różnica? Edward już dawno przestał się łudzić, że zacznę się go bać, prawda? – spytałam i obie się uśmiechnęłyśmy.

- I za to cię lubię – powiedziała, już wesoło. Nagle spochmurniała. – Tylko jeszcze trzeba będzie przekonać Edwarda, że nic się nie stało.

- No nie! – jęknęłam. – Tylko nie znowu to! Nie chcę słyszeć żadnego „jestem niebezpieczny i muszę się trzymać z dala od ciebie" – przez myśli zaczęły przewijać mi się różne scenariusze, jeden czarniejszy od drugiego. Co, jeśli Edward znowu zostawi mnie i wyjedzie? Jeśli znów złamie dane mi słowo? Jeżeli dojdzie do ostateczności, w pierwszej wolnej chwili pojadę do Carlisle'a z prośbą, by zmienił mnie w wampira. Wtedy Edward nie będzie się musiał niczego obawiać.

- Myślę, że nie dojdzie do najgorszego – powiedziała Alice w zamyśleniu, najwyraźniej odgadując moje myśli i obawy. – Po pierwsze tym razem Edward nie jest sam, a po drugie nie jest w pełni sprawny. Nawet gdyby pozbył się gipsu, co akurat nie jest takie trudne, na razie tą ręką nie ruszy. Jeśli będzie chciał wyjechać albo wpadnie na jakiś równie idiotyczny pomysł, jesteśmy w stanie go zatrzymać.

- Gdyby planował coś głupiego, zadzwoń, dobrze? Przyjadę najszybciej, jak się da. – powiedziałam. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu Alice pokręciła głową.

- Wtedy to my będziemy dzwonić i uprzedzać resztę – wyjaśniła. – Zostaję dzisiaj z tobą.

- Jasper nie będzie zły? – spytałam. Popatrzyła na mnie z takim niedowierzaniem, że nie mogłam się nie uśmiechnąć.

- Wiesz, jeśli tak bardzo ci na tym zależy, mogę mu zaproponować, żeby dołączył – mruknęła. – Nie martw się, Jasper będzie miał tej nocy mojego kochanego braciszka na głowie. Pojechali na polowanie z Carlisle'em.

- Ach, w porządku. – Nagle ucieszyłam się, że nie mam zbyt wielu kosmetyków. Tylko by brakowało, żeby Alice znów zaczęła bawić się mną jak Barbie. Kto wie, do czego była zdolna, jeśli zaczynała się nudzić.

Zebrałam zeszyty z łóżka, żebyśmy mogły swobodnie usiąść. Alice sięgnęła po niedokończone notatki z angielskiego. Długopis śmigał w jej dłoni tak szybko, że prawie się rozmywał. Po chwili dziewczyna schowała zapisaną kartkę do kieszeni.

- Gotowe – powiedziała zadowolona. – Myślę, że nie trzeba nadużywać cierpliwości Charliego – dodała, zbierając z biurka i łóżka drobiazgi Edwarda, które zostawił. – Czy mogłabyś odwieźć mnie do domu? Będę tu, jak wrócisz – uśmiechnęła się do mnie.

- Jasne – odwzajemniłam uśmiech. – Jak sobie życzysz.

Zeszłyśmy na dół. Alice powiedziała Charliemu dobranoc i wyszłyśmy. Już w progu zawróciłam po kurtkę – zrobiło się chłodno. Wsiadłyśmy do samochodu. W wieczornej ciszy ryk silnika mojej furgonetki zdawał się być głośniejszy niż zwykle. Już siedząc za kierownicą zorientowałam się, że mam w kieszeni coś, co wbija mi się w udo. Sięgnęłam do niej i wyjęłam komórkę Edwarda.

- Ups, chyba zapomniałam ją oddać.

- Zatrzymaj ją na razie, dzisiaj nie będzie mu potrzebna, a w razie czego będziemy się mogli skontaktować z tobą bez alarmowania Charliego. – powiedziała Alice. Zamilkłyśmy. Jazda przez Forks nie była uciążliwa nawet w godzinach szczytu, teraz zaś ulice były niemal całkowicie puste. Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim skręciłam w boczną drogę prowadzącą do domu Cullenów. Zawahałam się.

- Lepiej będzie, jeśli nie będę się dzisiaj zbliżała do Edwarda – powiedziałam niepewnie, zwalniając. – Nie ma sensu, żeby się męczył.

- Możesz spokojnie jechać, Edwarda nie ma w domu. Pojechali już na polowanie – przypomniała mi Alice. – Może wejdziesz na chwilkę? – zaoferowała. – Esme się ucieszy.

- Lepiej nie, nie chcę drażnić Charliego – powiedziałam, choć w sumie chętnie spotkałabym się z Esme. Dawno już jej nie widziałam. Alice pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Będę koło domu, jak wrócisz. Wejdę, gdy tylko Charlie położy się spać – obiecała, wysiadając z samochodu. Poruszała się tak szybko, że w następnej sekundzie zobaczyłam, jak trzaskają frontowe drzwi domu Cullenów. Z cichym westchnieniem zawróciłam i ciemną drogą pojechałam z powrotem do domu.


	3. Chapter 3

O, czyli jednak ktoś to czyta. Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i zapraszam do lektury

Rozdział trzeci

Zacisnąłem ręce w pięści. Gips skruszył się, odłamki spadły na podłogę, pył pobielił czystą tapicerkę. Czekałem w samochodzie na Carlisle'a i niecierpliwiłem się. Wiedziałem, że ojciec przepraszał Charliego za zamieszanie, ale w ten sposób wystawiał moją cierpliwość i opanowanie na próbę. I to na próbę, której mogły nie przejść. Wzdrygnąłem się, starając się nie dopuścić takiej myśli do siebie. Marzyłem, by znaleźć się w tej chwili daleko stąd, jak najdalej od Belli. Gdyby moje serce jeszcze biło, zamarłoby ze strachu na samą myśl o tym, do czego omal nie doszło. Carlisle, pospiesz się, błagałem go w duchu. Musiałem gdzieś stąd odjechać, gdziekolwiek. Mogłem w zasadzie puścić się biegiem, ale nie ufałem sobie na tyle, by mieć pewność, że jeśli wysiądę z samochodu, nie wejdę z powrotem do domu, by zaspokoić pragnienie…

Drzwi kierowcy otworzyły się i Carisle wsiadł do samochodu. Nareszcie. Irytowało mnie to ludzkie tempo, z jakim się poruszał, ale rozumiałem jego ostrożność – Charlie mógł wyglądać przez okno. Dlatego też ruszyliśmy spokojnie i z przepisową prędkością oddaliliśmy się od domu Belli. Dopiero gdy komendant nie mógł nas widzieć, Carlisle gwałtownie przyspieszył. Nie odzywał się, ale z jego myśli mogłem wychwycić uspokajające słowa. Cieszyłem się, że nie wypowiada ich na głos, jednak z drugiej strony przynosiły ulgę, niewielką, ale zawsze jakąś. Pomagała przede wszystkim świadomość, że z każdym przejechanym kilometrem oddalam zagrożenie od Belli. Mimo to odważyłem się nabrać powietrza do płuc dopiero, gdy byliśmy naprawdę daleko od jej domu. Odetchnąłem głęboko kilka razy, mając nadzieję, że choć trochę się uspokoję, aczkolwiek pragnienie paliło moje gardło tak samo, jak wcześniej i nie byłem w stanie nic na to poradzić. Mogłem tylko siedzieć spokojnie i wychwytywać zaniepokojone spojrzenia, jakie Carlisle słał co chwilę w moją stronę. Bardzo się o mnie martwił.

Ciszę przerwał jego telefon. Carlisle odebrał go, nie patrząc nawet, kto dzwoni.

- Gdzie jesteście? – Usłyszałem nerwowy głos Jaspera. – Co z Edwardem? – miałem ochotę zazgrzytać zębami, słysząc ten niepokój w jego głosie. A co gorsza – niepokój uzasadniony.

- Jest tutaj ze mną – odparł szybko Carlisle. – Wyjdź na główną drogę, zgarniemy cię po drodze. Jedziemy na polowanie.

- Czy mam zabrać ze sobą Emmeta? – Jęknąłem na tyle głośno, że brat musiał mnie usłyszeć, Carlisle natomiast zobaczył moją minę.

- Nie, damy sobie radę – odparł i rozłączył się, a ja byłem mu niezmiernie wdzięczny. Tak, polowanie było tym, czego w tej chwili najbardziej potrzebowałem, ale czułbym się niezręcznie, gdyby cała moja rodzina pojechała tylko po to, by mnie pilnować. Wspomnienie o polowaniu wywołało nową falę palącego bólu w gardle. Pragnienie stawało się nie do zniesienia. Próbowałem odwrócić od niego swoją uwagę, lecz na próżno. Myślałem tylko o tym, by zatopić zęby w szyi jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Albo człowieka, podsunął mi usłużnie drzemiący we mnie potwór. Wzdrygnąłem się na samą myśl. Carlisle zauważył mój gwałtowny ruch, a w jego oczach dojrzałem głęboką troskę. Na szczęście nim zostałem zmuszony do wyjaśnień, zahamowaliśmy gwałtownie. Jasper jednym ruchem wskoczył na tylne siedzenie i po chwili gnaliśmy dalej szosą w kierunku najbliższego rezerwatu.

Jasper był spięty, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Emanowałem tak silnymi emocjami, że nie było mu łatwo siedzieć tak blisko mnie. Widziałem swój obraz w jego myślach oraz to, że byłem już u kresu wytrzymałości. Dlatego też Jasper nie zwlekał z użyciem swoich zdolności. Niemal natychmiast moje mięśnie się rozluźniły, dłoń przestała miażdżyć gips. Jedynie zęby pozostały zaciśnięte, a ogień nadal palił gardło. Byłem tak spragniony, że w tej chwili było mi obojętne, czy pożywię się ulubioną pumą, niedźwiedziem, czy też wstrętnym łosiem.

Nie wiem, jakim cudem wytrwałem spokojnie na siedzeniu i niczego nie zniszczyłem. Gdy tylko Carlisle zaparkował na leśnej drodze, wysiadłem. Z ulgą wciągnąłem do płuc świeże powietrze, pozbawione choćby cienia ludzkiego zapachu. Oddychałem głęboko, dopóki nie wyczułem woni niedźwiedzia. Spojrzałem na Carlisle'a i Jaspera. Oni też to poczuli. Ojciec skinął głową na zgodę i puściliśmy się biegiem.

Brutalne zderzenie z rzeczywistością było tak niespodziewane, że z wrażenia pozostałem przez chwilę w pozycji, w której się nagle znalazłem. W jednej chwili biegłem tak, jak zawsze, a w następnej boleśnie uderzyłem o coś zranionym ramieniem i znalazłem się na ziemi. Byłem tak zaskoczony, że nie ruszyłem się, dopóki nie pochylił się nade mną zaniepokojony Carlisle.

- Edward? – wykrztusił rozbawiony Jasper, nim ojciec zdążył się odezwać. Wciąż nie rozumiejąc, co się stało, podniosłem się, gdyż nie chciałem przysparzać Carlisle'owi zmartwienia i dostarczać bratu rozrywki. Jasper opierał się o drzewo, nie mogąc stłumić niekontrolowanego chichotu. No proszę, a tak łatwo przychodzi mu panowanie nad nastrojami wszystkich dookoła, zauważyłem. Przeniosłem spojrzenie na ojca. Jego badawczy wzrok sprawił, że zastanowiłem się nad przyczyną mego upadku. Rozwiązanie było tak nieprawdopodobne, że nie chciało mi się wierzyć. A jednak zarówno Jasper, jak i Carlisle doszli do tej samej konkluzji. Najnormalniej w świecie uderzyłem w drzewo i przewróciłem się niczym zwykły, niezdarny człowiek. Prawie jak Bella, pomyślałem sarkastycznie. Ale nawet Bella nie wpada na drzewa, poprawiłem się.

Wspomnienie ukochanej wywołało we mnie falę smutku i zmartwienia, a także sprawiło, że moje pragnienie zwiększyło się, jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe. Jak mogłem być tak lekkomyślny? Jak mogłem dopuścić do takiej sytuacji? Wyrzuty sumienia paliły niemal tak, jak ogień w gardle. Jak mogłem tak głupio ryzykować? Wiedziałem przecież, że jestem głodny, zanim jeszcze przekroczyłem próg jej domu. Bella zrozumiałaby, gdybym nie przyszedł. Mogłem przecież zadzwonić. A tak? Teraz na pewno się mnie boi i nie będzie chciała utrzymywać ze mną kontaktu. Zrozumiem to, tylko pytanie, czy będę w stanie respektować jej decyzję i trzymać się od niej z daleka. Nie chcę, żeby żyła w strachu.

- Edward, do diaska! – poirytowany ton Jaspera przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości. Zorientowałem się, że po raz kolejny tego dnia nie zareagowałem na mentalny przekaz. Co się ze mną dzieje? Teraz, gdy o tym pomyślałem, bez trudu dotarły do mnie myśli Jaspera. _Pobudka braciszku, czas na kolację._

- Tak – mruknąłem. Przechwyciłem na pół zmartwione, na pół rozbawione spojrzenie Carlisle'a. – Wszystko w porządku, tato – rzuciłem jeszcze i puściłem się biegiem, tym razem zachowując większe odległości od drzew niż zwykle. Jasper podążył, trzymając się blisko mnie.

Jak podpowiadał mi mój węch, niedźwiedź znajdował się jakiś kilometr na północ od nas. Taka odległość była dla nas niczym, dlatego też już po chwili moje zęby zatopiły się w szyi rosłego osobnika. I znów unieruchomiona ręka okazała się być przeszkodą. Pochylając się nad martwym zwierzęciem omal nie połamałem doszczętnie i tak już pokruszonego gipsu. Żeby móc nasycić się krwią, zmuszony byłem usiąść na ziemi, co biorąc pod uwagę klimat i wysokość opadów na tym terenie równało prawie z kąpielą błotną. No cóż, moje ukochane jasne jeansy nie będą się już do niczego nadawać. Ale Alice będzie miała pretekst, by wybrać się do galerii handlowej.

- Mmm, Carlisle, masz w samochodzie jakieś dodatkowe ubranie? – Usłyszałem pytanie Jaspera. Wcześniej, zajęty zaspokajaniem pragnienia, nie zwróciłem uwagi na sens jego myśli. Dopiero teraz, gdy gardło nie piekło już tak bardzo, dotarło do mnie, co próbował mi przekazać. Spojrzałem po sobie i jęknąłem głośno. Moje spodnie, koszula i, co gorsza, ten nieszczęsny gips poplamione były krwią. Gdybym mógł, zaczerwieniłbym się ze wstydu. Ubrudzić się na polowaniu! To mi się nie zdarzyło od ponad osiemdziesięciu lat! A teraz siedziałem na ziemi i wyglądałem, jakbym właśnie zarżnął świnię u rzeźnika. Nerwowo spróbowałem się otrzepać, choć wiedziałem, że w ten sposób nic nie osiągnę. Szybko dałem sobie spokój i pochyliłem się ponownie nad niedźwiedziem, by dokończyć posiłek. Bardziej i tak się już nie ubrudzę. _Może potrzebujesz śliniaczka?_ Zasugerował Jasper. _W razie czego coś wykombinuję._

- Nie, dziękuję – wycedziłem przez zaciśnięte na niedźwiedziej szyi zęby i posłałem bratu mordercze spojrzenie, który wyszczerzył się do mnie w odpowiedzi.

- Jasper, daj mu spokój – wtrącił się Carlisle ostrym tonem. Stał nieopodal z założonymi rękami i czekał cierpliwie. Jasper wywrócił oczami, ale zamilkł. W dodatku właściwie zrozumiał, co oznacza danie mi spokoju, gdyż po chwili zaczął bardzo dokładnie analizować strukturę leśnego poszycia. Poczułem się jak na lekcji powtórzeniowej z biologii, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to.

- Jak się teraz czujesz, Edwardzie? – spytał Carlisle, gdy skończyłem się pożywiać. Podszedł bliżej i przyglądał mi się z uwagą. Analizowałem przez chwilę zachowanie mojego ciała, po czym odpowiedziałem:

- Lepiej. Ręka już prawie mnie nie boli, ale nadal jestem spragniony. – Carlisle był bardzo zaciekawiony, znów wychodziła z niego natura badacza. – Jak sądzisz, ile czasu zajmie proces gojenia? – spytałem.

- Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie mam pojęcia –odparł Carlisle. W jego głosie słychać było frustrację. – Musiałbym zrobić jeszcze jedno prześwietlenie, by móc cokolwiek określić. Zajedziemy w drodze powrotnej do szpitala, i tak będę musiał założyć ci świeży gips.

- Czy to konieczne? – po co ja w ogóle pytam? Przecież i tak znam odpowiedź.

- Tak, przynajmniej na ten tydzień. Później będziesz mógł się ograniczyć do bandaży.

Tydzień… To brzmiało znacznie lepiej niż trzy tygodnie mordęgi. A bandaże będę mógł zdjąć jak tylko wrócę ze szkoły… Nagle uświadomiłem sobie, że w najbliższych dniach nie może być mowy o żadnym publicznym miejscu, a zwłaszcza o szkole. Kto wie, kiedy pragnienie znów się nasili.

Ból, który odczułem, nie miał nic wspólnego ze zranionym ramieniem. Dotarło do mnie, że skoro pójście do szkoły uważam za niebezpieczne, tym bardziej nie pójdę do Belli. Nie po tym, do czego niemal doszło dzisiejszego wieczoru. Mowy nie ma! Bella nie będzie chciała mnie znać, tego mogłem być pewny. Wcześniej nie przeszkadzał jej fakt, że zadaje się z wampirem, ale też nigdy wcześniej omal jej nie zaatakowałem. Nie obwinię jej, jeśli zerwie ze mną wszelkie kontakty. Przestanę chodzić do szkoły, by ułatwić jej sprawę. Wiedziałem, że nakłonienie do tego samego Alice będzie graniczyło z cudem, ale może mi się uda. Zresztą, jeśli Bella będzie chciała nadal przyjaźnić się z Alice, nie będę mógł jej tego zabronić. Zaakceptuję to, powiedziałem sobie, próbując być stanowczym. Zachowam dystans, będę ją chronił, nie strasząc jej jednocześnie. Próbowałem wmówić to w siebie, gdy jakiś głos w mojej głowie podsunął _już raz próbowałeś, prawda?_ O dziwo, nie była to niczyja myśl, tylko moja własna. Tak, próbowałem i o mały włos zakończyłoby się to tragicznie dla mnie, dla Belli i Alice. Ale tym razem nie zamierzałem robić niczego, co wymagałoby aż tak drastycznej interwencji z jej strony.

Coś we mnie protestowało, mówiło: nie możesz od niej odejść, sprawisz jej ból, tak samo jak swojej rodzinie. To była ta część mnie, która mimo wszystko wierzyła, że Bella nadal mnie kocha. _Nie możesz znów jej zostawić, nie jesteś dość silny. _Znów ten sam głos. _Miej odwagę stanąć przed nią. Nie możesz kryć się jak tchórz._

Dość! Miałem wrażenie, że krzyczę na siebie w myślach. Szybko zablokowałem ten głos z wprawą nabytą podczas długich samotnych miesięcy. Mimo to nadal byłem na siebie wściekły. Jak mogłem być tak nierozważny? To pytanie wciąż krążyło po moim umyśle i wracało co chwilę, niczym natrętny wyrzut sumienia. Czułem, że za chwilę stracę panowanie nad sobą, lecz nim to się stało, Jasper interweniował. Uspokoiłem się i rozluźniłem mięśnie. Machinalnie rozprostowałem ręce i gips z trzaskiem przełamał się na dwie części. Jednocześnie ostry ból w ramieniu otrzeźwił mnie trochę. Odetchnąłem głęboko, by do końca zapanować nad uczuciami i wśród gamy zapachów wyłapałem woń, która mogła oznaczać tylko jedno – smakowitą pumę. Zadowolony, że przynajmniej na razie mam na czym skupić myśli, kontynuowałem polowanie, ignorując sceptyczne spojrzenie Carlisle'a i odłamki gipsu, które spadały na ziemię, znacząc przebytą przeze mnie drogę.

Czułam się bardzo dziwnie wracając do domu o tej porze – dawno nie wychodziłam na zewnątrz po zmroku. Było mi dziwnie tym bardziej, że wracałam ze świadomością, że dzisiejszej nocy w moim pokoju nie będzie Edwarda. Martwiłam się o niego. Czy to nie zabawne? Gdyby Edward mógł słyszeć w tej chwili moje myśli, pewnie znów stwierdziłby, że mój instynkt samozachowawczy wyjechał na długoterminowy urlop i nie zamierza wracać. Ledwie pół godziny temu omal nie rzucił się na mnie żądny krwi wampir, a ja, zamiast nadal drżeć ze strachu, zastanawiałam się, czy ten wampir zdołał już ugasić swoje pragnienie, czy jeszcze się męczy. Chyba prawdą było to, co powiedziałam Alice – jeden nieudany atak wampira w tą czy w tamtą, co za różnica. Czyżby przestało to już robić na mnie wrażenie? Czy mój umysł był aż tak nienormalny? Wydawało mi się, że mimo świadomości zagrożenia ufałam Edwardowi na tyle, by wierzyć, że nie zaatakuje mnie, choćby był nie wiem jak spragniony. Mój etatowy wampir zapewne jęknąłby, słysząc to, i po raz kolejny próbowałby przemówić mi do rozsądku. Ostatnio na szczęście nie próbował, albo mu się znudziło, albo zrozumiał, że do mnie to nie dociera. Obie wersje skłonna byłam zaakceptować. Przekonywanie kogoś do czegoś przypomniało mi o bardzo ważnej sprawie, którą będziemy musiały przedyskutować z Alice. Byłyśmy pewne, że Edward przejmie się zaistniałą sytuacją o wiele bardziej, niż ja, i wyciągnie błędne wnioski. Ostatnim razem, gdy tak się stało, jego zachowanie omal nie doprowadziło do tragedii. Choć Alice zapewniła mnie, że tym razem na pewno nie odważy się postępować aż tak drastycznie, wolałam rozważyć różne opcje i opracować metodę działania. Moja przyjaciółka obiecała informować mnie o każdej podjętej przez Edwarda decyzji. Ledwo patrzyłam na drogę, gdyż przez moje myśli przewijały się dziesiątki różnych scenariuszy. Zreflektowałam się w momencie, gdy omal nie przejechałam na czerwonym świetle. Szybciej wymyślisz coś razem z Alice, powiedziałam sama sobie i skupiłam się na bezpiecznym dojechaniu do domu.

Zaparkowałam pod domem i szybko przebiegłam odległość dzielącą mnie od drzwi, gdyż akurat zaczęło kropić. Dla odmiany deszczyk, pomyślałam, wygrzebując z kieszeni klucze. Weszłam do domu i z ulgą powitałam ciepłe pomieszczenie. Jednocześnie usłyszałam, jak Charlie wstaje z kanapy, by pojawić się na korytarzu.

- Jesteś, Bells – odezwał się, po czym zaskoczył mnie pytaniem. – Widziałaś się z Edwardem? – spytał nieco podejrzliwie. Czy byłby na mnie zły, gdybym odpowiedziała twierdząco, czy też pytał, bo chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć o jego stanie zdrowia? Nie miałam pojęcia.

- Nie – odparłam. – Spał już, gdy przyjechałyśmy. – wymyśliłam na poczekaniu. Nie lubiłam kłamać, ale co miałam powiedzieć? Nie, tato, nie widziałam Edwarda bo akurat pojechał pożywić się krwią jakiegoś zwierzęcia? O tak, jasne. Chociaż w sumie jego mina byłaby bezcenna. Niemniej jednak nie mogłam zdradzić sekretu Cullenów, nawet gdyby Charlie uznał to za żart.

- Och – mruknął tata. Chyba uznał moje wyjaśnienie za prawdopodobne, bo nie spytał o nic więcej.

- Pójdę się położyć – powiedziałam. – To był bardzo długi dzień. Dobranoc, tato – dodałam i poszłam do siebie.

Otworzyłam drzwi i zatkało mnie. Zostawiłam pokój we względnym porządku, natomiast teraz wyglądał jak po przejściu tajfunu. Wszystko pokryte było pierzem! Boże, Edward, coś ty tu robił? Spoczywające za łóżkiem strzępki poszewki wyjaśniły mi, co. Czy gdybym została wtedy w pokoju minutę dłużej, jego kły zatopiłyby się w moim ciele? Zadrżałam, jakbym dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, w jak wielkim niebezpieczeństwie byłam. Przymknęłam na chwilkę oczy. Gdy otworzyłam je i zobaczyłam ponownie cały ten bałagan, moje myśli natychmiast skierowały się ku czemu innemu. Jakim cudem ja tego wcześniej nie zauważyłam? Czy tego pierza nie było w pokoju, gdy go opuszczałam? Jeśli tak, to skąd się tu teraz wzięło? Stałam, zastanawiając się, gdy podmuch wiatru wprawił pióra w ruch. Zdziwiona, podniosłam głowę i zauważyłam, że okno jest otwarte. Przy okazji zorientowałam się również, że większość piór wylatuje spod łóżka. Pochyliłam się i rzeczywiście, znajdowały się tam całe sterty białego puchu. W jednej chwili dotarło do mnie, po co Alice poleciała na górę, gdy przyjechała z Carlisle'em. Upchała pierze pod łóżko, żebym się nie przeraziła. Tyle, że zapomniałyśmy zamknąć okno i cały jej trud poszedł na marne.

Ponieważ moje biurko najczystszym miejscem w pokoju, położyłam tam sweter , nim zeszłam z powrotem na dół w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś worka na śmieci. Charlie obdarzył mnie nieco zaskoczonym spojrzeniem, gdy zobaczył mnie z salonu. Mruknęłam coś o tym, że chce mi się pić i weszłam do kuchni. W szafki pod zlewem wygrzebałam pokaźnych rozmiarów worek na śmieci, po czym wyjęłam szklankę i nalałam sobie wody. Wchodząc po schodach zastanawiałam się, co zrobić najpierw – wziąć prysznic czy posprzątać? Jedno spojrzenie na zaśmiecony pokój utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że najpierw to pierwsze. Starając się nie pozwolić piórom dostać się do szafy, otworzyłam ją i wyjęłam piżamę. Zostawiłam worek na łóżku i poszłam do łazienki z nadzieją, że ciepły prysznic pozwoli mi choć na chwilę przestać się martwić o Edwarda. A że nadzieja matką głupich, piętnaście minut pod gorącym strumieniem wody spędziłam, zastanawiając się, co zamierza zrobić Edward. Znów przewijały mi się przez myśli różne możliwości, od optymistycznego zbagatelizowania całej sprawy, poprzez unikanie mnie, aż do drastycznej próby samobójstwa.

- Po prostu świetnie – mruknęłam sama do siebie, wycierając się ręcznikiem. Nie spiesząc się dokończyłam wieczorną toaletę – nie miałam przecież w perspektywie czekającego na mnie Edwarda. Za to czekało mnie spore sprzątanie. Z westchnieniem zebrałam swoje rzeczy i wróciłam do pokoju. Czekała mnie miła niespodzianka. Pokój był czyściutki, pierze znajdowało się w przyniesionym przeze mnie worku, a na łóżku siedziała Alice.

- Przyniosłam ci poduszkę – powiedziała wesoło, rzucając we mnie jaśkiem. Odruchowo spróbowałam go złapać, co skończyło się na tym, że upuściłam trzymane rzeczy. No tak, świetnie. Alice roześmiała się i pozbierała wszystko, nim zdążyłam się pochylić.

- I co? – spytałam niecierpliwie. – Wiesz już coś? – Alice spochmurniała. Milczała dłuższą chwilę, bawiąc się paskiem od moich spodni. W końcu rzuciła moje rzeczy na łóżko.

- Edward będzie chciał cię unikać – powiedziała w końcu. – Myśli, że się go boisz.

Jęknęłam. No tak, znając Edwarda mogłam spodziewać się tego typu zachowania. Ciekawe, w jaki sposób zamierza mnie unikać. Zabarykaduje się w domu?

- Zamierza przestać chodzić do szkoły – dodała Alice. – Ogólnie będzie chciał zerwać wszelki kontakt z tobą. – nagle roześmiała się. – No nie, on jest naprawdę śmieszny! Chce, żebym ja również przestała się z tobą spotykać!

- Czy Carlisle albo Jasper ma przy sobie komórkę? – spytałam, formułując w myślach plan działania.

- Tak, ale zapewne i tak żaden z nich nie odbierze w trakcie polowania. A nawet jeśli, to Edward nie będzie chciał z tobą rozmawiać. Znasz go chyba na tyle, by wiedzieć, że czasami nie docierają do niego logiczne argumenty – odparła Alice. No tak. Po co Edward miałby ze mną w ogóle rozmawiać? Przecież ja się go boję. Prychnęłam zirytowana. Dzisiaj nic nie wskóram, a szkoda. Byłam w tej chwili na niego zła za to, że znowu wyciągał błędne wnioski, zamiast spytać mnie, co naprawdę sądzę i czuję. Edward w swojej nadopiekuńczości i trosce wykraczał poza wszelkie normy. A poza tym twierdził, że ponieważ mój instynkt samozachowawczy nie działa, on jest jedyną osobą, która może prawidłowo ocenić zagrożenie.

- Czyli dzisiaj z nim nie porozmawiam, w szkole też go jutro nie dorwę… - podsumowałam. – Świetnie, po prostu świetnie. Co on sobie myśli?

- Boi się o ciebie – odparła całkiem poważnie Alice. – Boi się, że cię straci. A to sprawia, że jest przewrażliwiony, paranoiczny i rozhisteryzowany. Coś pominęłam? – spytała, a ja zdziwiłam się nieco. Czy Edward okazywał swój niepokój o mnie przy swojej rodzinie do tego stopnia, że Alice wyciągnęła takie wnioski? Chociaż w sumie… Miała rację, a moje zdziwienie wynikało raczej z faktu, że swoje myśli ubrała w tak mocne słowa.

- Chyba tylko to, że straszliwie mnie tym wnerwia – mruknęłam. Normalnie nigdy bym tego nie powiedziała, ale obecnie byłam zła na Edwarda za jego zachowanie. Alice chyba to zauważyła, bo nie skomentowała. Usiadła na łóżku i przyglądała się, jak pakuję plecak na następny dzień. W milczeniu chowałam książki. Gdy cisza zaczęła być niezręczna, odezwałam się ponownie:

- Masz już jakiś pomysł? – spytałam, mając na myśli plan działania.

- Jego decyzje wciąż się zmieniają – odparła. – Nie jestem w stanie określić jego zachowania w stu procentach, ale najczęściej przewija się przez jego myśli odizolowanie się od ciebie. Wydaje mi się, że najlepiej będzie dać mu trochę czasu, dzień czy dwa. Dajmy mu chwilę na przemyślenie swojego zachowania i konsekwencji, nim zaczniemy działać. Może jak wysili mózgownicę, to dojdzie do wniosku, że uciekanie przed tobą nie ma najmniejszego sensu – w końcu przede mną się nie ukryje, a ja zaprowadzę cię do niego, czy będzie tego chciał, czy nie. A jeśli sam do tego dojdzie, to może zapamięta na przyszłość.

- Czyli mam czekać dwa dni i nie odzywać się do niego? – spytałam z lekkim niedowierzaniem. – Przecież jeśli tak zrobię, to on pomyśli, że ja się naprawdę go boję i nie chcę się z nim kontaktować.

- Powiedziałam, że damy mu dwa dni spokoju na przemyślenia, a nie, że nie będziemy się do niego odzywać – sprostowała Alice. – Zadzwonisz jutro po lekcjach i zobaczymy, jak zareaguje. Czy w ogóle zareaguje. Wiem jedno – jak Edward się przy czymś uprze, ciężko jest mu to wybić z głowy. Nie myśl, że nigdy nie próbowaliśmy – roześmiała się, najwyraźniej przypominając sobie jakąś sytuację z przeszłości.

Westchnęłam. Czyli na razie nic nie wiadomo. Czyli, znając mnie, spędzę pół nocy zastanawiając się, co robić. A potem mi się to przyśni, tak w ramach darmowego dodatku. Było już późno, więc wsunęłam się pod kołdrę. Alice siedziała nadal na brzegu łóżka, tak, żeby mi było wygodnie.

- Nie będziesz się nudzić? – spytałam i ziewnęłam. Teraz, gdy siedziałam już pod ciepłą kołdrą, dotarło do mnie, że naprawdę jestem zmęczona.

- Nudzić? – powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem Alice. – Nie, skądże. Zrobię ci remanent w szafie – uśmiechnęła się uroczo, a ja jęknęłam. Nim zdążyłam zaprotestować, dodała – Nie martw się, będę cicho. Zacznę, jak zaśniesz, żeby ci nie przeszkadzać. – Zrezygnowana, zwinęłam się w kłębek i spróbowałam zasnąć.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział czwarty

Trzy pumy, dwie przygody z drzewami i jedno spotkanie bliskiego stopnia z ziemią później…

Było już dobrze po dwunastej, gdy wróciliśmy do samochodu. Carlisle jechał bardzo szybko, co było dość dziwne, gdyż zwykle przestrzegał przepisów na uczęszczanych drogach. Tym razem jednak spieszył się. Wychodząc wczoraj ze szpitala nie zwolnił się i obecnie od trzech godzin powinien być w pracy, a tym czasem do domu było jeszcze dobre pół godziny drogi. Dlatego też poprzez gęstą zasłonę własnych myśli docierała do mnie jego frustracja. Carlisle nie lubił się spóźniać. Podczas gdy on chciał dojechać do Forks jak najszybciej, ja z chęcią zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby tylko przedłużyć tę podróż. Szybkość, z jaką pokonywaliśmy kolejne kilometry autostrady, była w pewien sposób uspokajająca. W porównaniu z nią, a tym bardziej z bieganiem po lesie, perspektywa spędzenia reszty dnia w zamkniętym pokoju nie wyglądała zbyt zachęcająco. Ale czy miałem inne wyjście? Mimo że obecnie byłem syty do granic możliwości, do tego stopnia, że odczuwałem coś, co mogło się równać z ludzkimi nudnościami, nie zaryzykowałbym pójścia dzisiaj między ludzi. Nie mogłem mieć pewności, kiedy znów zgłodnieję tak bardzo, że zawładnie mną pragnienie. Dlatego też nie było możliwości, bym umilił sobie czas, spędzając go w szkole. Bo w szkole było zbyt dużo ludzi. Bo w szkole była Bella. Dlaczego samo wspomnienie jej imienia wywoływało we mnie taką falę bólu? Teraz, gdy nie mogłem już skupić się na polowaniu, moje myśli znów krążyły wokół decyzji, którą podjąłem. Im bardziej się zatracałem, tym większe emocje mną targały, a tym samym irytowałem Jaspera. Jego uspokajanie nie na wiele się zdało, gdyż niemal natychmiast powracałem do tego samego stanu. Tak więc analizowałem w kółko sytuację, w jakiej się znalazłem, oraz jej konsekwencje. Jasper słał mi w myślach błagania, bym przestał, bo on zaraz nie wytrzyma, ale ja nie umiałem skupić się na niczym innym.

Gwałtowne hamowanie skutecznie wyrwało mnie z zadumy. W myślach Carlisle'a wychwyciłem przekleństwo. Carlisle? Przeklinał? Co z tego, że w myślach, on zwykle nawet tam był nieskazitelny. Co też spowodowało taką reakcję ojca oraz to zdzieranie opon o jezdnię? Skupiłem się na myślach osób znajdujących się w najbliższym otoczeniu. Wystarczył ułamek sekundy, bym zorientował się, o co chodzi. Policja. _No po prostu cudnie, _pomyślał sfrustrowany Carlisle. _Jeszcze bardziej się spóźnię. _Po czym nagle jego myśli skierowały się ku czemu innemu._ Boże, Edward, zakryj się czymś._ No tak. Biorąc pod uwagę mój wygląd Carlisle miał szansę zostać posądzonym o znęcanie się nad nieletnim. Jasper błyskawicznie rzucił mi swoją kurtkę, nim jeszcze samochód zdołał się w pełni zatrzymać. Zamknąłem oczy, udając, że śpię. Może policjanci nie zwrócą na mnie uwagi. W końcu zatrzymali nas z powodu znacznie przekroczonej prędkości, a nie, żeby szukać sadysty. Carlisle zaparkował na poboczu i otworzył okno. Na szczęście tylne szyby były przyciemniane, istniała więc szansa, że policja wlepi ojcu mandat i puści nas.

- Dzień dobry – odezwał się uprzejmie Carlisle, gdy przy oknie pojawiła się twarz policjanta.

-Dokąd panu tak spieszno? – spytał opryskliwie funkcjonariusz. – Do piekła? – nie, do piekła nam się nie spieszy, pomyślałem, nieco zraniony uwagą człowieka, który nie miał zielonego pojęcia, kim jesteśmy. Z jego myśli przebijało znudzenie. Ot, kolejny wariat drogowy.

- Nie, nie do piekła – odparł spokojnie Carlisle. – Jestem lekarzem, spieszę się do szpitala – wyjaśnił, podając jednocześnie dowód osobisty i prawo jazdy. Błąd. Policjant natychmiast zmienił podejście ze znudzonego na podejrzliwe. Słyszał już w życiu parę takich usprawiedliwień. Jego oczy zaczęły czujnie badać wnętrze samochodu w poszukiwaniu czegoś niezwykłego. No świetnie, posądził nas o posiadanie narkotyków!

- Tak, jasne – przytaknął w roztargnieniu policjant. Zauważył, że papiery Carlisle'a potwierdzały jego słowa, ale nie wyzbył się uprzedzeń. – Proszę wysiąść, przeprowadzamy kontrolę. – Carlisle natychmiast spoważniał. Rzucił mi zaniepokojone spojrzenie, w myślach informując mnie, jaki ma plan. _Miałeś wypadek, ktoś cię potrącił samochodem. Zostałeś opatrzony, ale gips się rozwalił. Jesteś pobrudzony krwią, bo nie miałeś się w co przebrać. Wracamy właśnie do domu. Siedź tak długo, jak to tylko będzie możliwe, potem staraj się wyglądać na słabego._ Kiwnąłem nieznacznie głową, dając ojcu do zrozumienia, że pojąłem jego plan.

- Czy to konieczne? – spytał Carlisle. – Naprawdę spieszę się do szpitala. Mój syn miał wypadek i został źle opatrzony. – zaczął wyjaśniać, ale policjant przerwał mu.

- Proszę wysiąść – powtórzył. Carlisle westchnął nieznacznie i spełnił polecenie. Poruszał się wolno, dając mi cenną chwilę na powtórzenie planu Jasperowi, co niezwłocznie uczyniłem, gdy tylko policjant odsunął przed otwieranymi drzwiami.

- Pomóż mi wysiąść – syknąłem jeszcze, nim Jasper podążył w ślady ojca. Brat parsknął cichym śmiechem, rozbawiony perspektywą kolejnego przedstawienia. Jasper wysiadł, a ja zacząłem manewrować tak, żeby włożyć na siebie kurtkę i ją zapiąć. W ten sposób chociaż trochę zasłonię pokrwawione ubranie, chociaż oczywiście nie zdołam ukryć plam na spodniach. Szło mi opornie, w końcu niełatwo jest manewrować ubraniem i jedną ręką, bacząc przy tym, by swoimi ruchami nie wzbudzić podejrzeń policjanta. Poradziłem sobie w końcu z pomocą Jaspera i wysiadłem niezdarnie z samochodu. Udałem, że się chwieję i wsparłem się na ramieniu brata.

Mina policjanta, w mim przypadku wspomagana dodatkowo przez jego myśli, była bezcenna. W tempie błyskawicznym, jak na człowieka, przeszedł od zdumienia, poprzez całą gamę zdziwienia, szoku oraz podejrzeń względem Carlisle'a, aż do pewnego zażenowania spowodowanego niesłusznym posądzeniem.

- Tato, o co chodzi? – spytałem półprzytomnie słabym głosem. Jasper zaśmiał się w duchu. – Czemu stoimy? Możemy wracać do domu?

- Nie jest pan za młody na ojca? – spytał policjant, nabierając znów podejrzeń.

- Edward jest moim przybranym synem – odparł spokojnie Carlisle. – Proszę, czy mógłby się pan pospieszyć z tą kontrolą? Chłopak ma źle założony gips, zależy mi, żeby jak najszybciej poprawnie go opatrzyć. – poprosił, a tymczasem Jasper zaczął manipulować przy emocjach funkcjonariusza, usuwając podejrzliwość.

- Proszę otworzyć bagażnik – polecił policjant. Carlisle posłusznie spełnił jego polecenie, ukazując mu wnętrze swojego bagażnika. Znajdująca się w nim lekarska torba utwierdziła policjanta w przekonaniu, że nie kłamiemy. Mruknął coś do siebie po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni bloczek i długopis, by po chwili bez słowa wręczyć ojcu mandat.

- Płatne od razu? – spytał oficjalnym tonem.

- Przelewem - Carlisle uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – Nie mam przy sobie gotówki – dodał, nie patrząc nawet na kwotę. – Czy możemy już jechać? – spytał niecierpliwie, zerkając na mnie z troską. Policjant, podążając za jego spojrzeniem i patrząc na mnie ponownie, machnął tylko ręką.

- Niech pan jedzie, tylko nie tak szybko – dodał na pożegnanie i wrócił do radiowozu. Wsiadłem z powrotem do samochodu. Wiedząc, że policjant wciąż nas widzi, przepisowo zapiąłem pasy. Jasper postąpił podobnie, zwracając w myślach uwagę na bezsensowność całego tego zachowania. Każdy z nas mógłby zerwać pasy bezpieczeństwa bez najmniejszego wysiłku, nie mówiąc już o tym, że w przypadku wypadku samochodowego i tak nic by się nam nie stało.

- No, udało się – Carlisle odetchnął z ulgą, odpalając silnik. Gdy tylko policjant nie mógł już nas widzieć, przyspieszył znacznie. – Edwardzie, mógłbyś trochę bardziej uważać? Nie chcę kolejnego postoju – powiedział ostrzej, niż zamierzał i natychmiast zaczął mnie przepraszać w myślach. Machnąłem, a raczej chciałem machnąć, ręką, bo w efekcie rozbryzgnąłem gipsowe okruszki po samochodzie. Auć, zabolało. _Edward, powstrzymałbyś to badziewie,_ jęknął w myślach Jasper, zaatakowany przez odłamki.

- Dobrze już, dobrze, już przestaję – rzuciłem na odczepnego i pogrążyłem się w myślach, nie zapominając jednakże o monitorowaniu otoczenia w poszukiwaniu policji.

Nie sądziłam, że byłam aż tak zmęczona. Wbrew moim obawom nie śniło mi się zupełnie nic. Dzięki Bogu, że nie byłam rozmowna w obecności Alice, bo nie wiem, jakich bzdur mogłabym jej naopowiadać. Jeszcze bym się z czymś wygadała… Ale nie, to i tak nie stanowiłoby różnicy, przecież Alice i tak wszystko wiedziała.

- Jak za pięć minut nie wstaniesz, to spóźnisz się do szkoły – obudził mnie dźwięczny głosik mojej przyjaciółki. Momentalnie otworzyłam oczy i z paniką w spojrzałam na zegarek. Widząc godzinę, natychmiast wyskoczyłam z łóżka. Musiałam nie usłyszeć budzika! Po raz pierwszy zdarzyło mi się coś takiego. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu spodni, które zostawiłam wczoraj na krześle, ale nie było ich nigdzie.

- Alice, gdzie są moje spodnie? – spytałam, przypominając sobie wczorajszą groźbę Alice, że ta posprząta mi szafę.

- W brudach – odparła beztrosko. – Masz, włóż te – podała mi w zamian jasnoniebieskie spodnie, które widziałam pierwszy raz w życiu. – Kupiłam ci je wczoraj, kiedy wy byliście w szkole – wyjaśniła, widząc moją minę. – To ulubiony odcień Edwarda – kusiła, gdy patrzyłam na nią sceptycznie.

- Dziękuję – powiedziałam w końcu, decydując się przyjąć podarunek. W końcu były to normalne jeansy, a nie jedwabna sukienka czy koronkowa spódnica. Musiałam przyznać, że kolor też mi odpowiadał. Odwróciłam się w stronę szafy, by skompletować resztę stroju, ale Alice była szybsza. Nie zauważyłam nawet, kiedy otworzyła drzwi, a już wręczyła mi bieliznę, na szczęście moją własną, oraz nieznaną mi, granatową bluzkę. Wiedząc, że mam mało czasu, nie wnikałam już w jej pochodzenie, tylko chwyciłam wszystko i pognałam do łazienki. Wzięłam szybki prysznic, ubrałam, się i umyłam zęby i pobiegłam na dół. Charliego już nie było, natomiast w kuchni czekała na mnie Alice, rozglądając się nieco bezradnie.

- Co będziesz jeść? – spytała. Zapewne gdyby tylko umiała gotować, siedziałabym teraz przed zastawionym stołem. Na szczęście tak nie było i mogłam zadowolić się szybko przyrządzonymi płatkami z mlekiem.

- Nie powinnaś już iść? – spytałam między jedną łyżką a drugą. – Nie zdążysz do domu i z powrotem.

- Nie wracam do domu – odparła Alice. – Pojadę z tobą prosto do szkoły. W końcu samochód Edwarda jest zepsuty, a Carlisle'a nie ma w domu i nie będzie mógł mnie podrzucić.

- No patrz, a Edward nie może patrzeć na moje autko – mruknęłam pod nosem. Alice parsknęła śmiechem. – Właśnie, wiesz już, kiedy wraca? – Spytałam, przypominając sobie o czekającej mnie konfrontacji.

- Nie określę dokładnie godziny, ale powinni wrócić, nim my skończymy szkołę – odparła moja przyjaciółka. – Carlisle nie zwolnił się z pracy, więc będzie się spieszył. No, myślę, że my też powinnyśmy się streszczać – dodała, patrząc na zegarek. Dojadłam szybko ostatnie kilka łyżek płatków i zebrałam naczynia ze stołu, żeby je pozmywać. Alice tymczasem ulotniła się, by wrócić z moją torbą i kluczykami od samochodu. Wzięłam od niej swoje rzeczy i zarzuciłam kurtkę – dla odmiany padało. Z ulgą zatrzasnęłam drzwi furgonetki i odpaliłam silnik. Przez całą drogę do szkoły milczałyśmy. Przynajmniej Alice nie robiła uwag odnośnie mojego sposobu jazdy. Nawet nie musiałam jej przypominać, żeby zapięła pasy. Ponieważ zaspałam, przyjechałyśmy pod szkołę dość późno. Akurat miałam czas, by zaparkować i dojść do klasy.

- Zobaczymy się w stołówce – powiedziałam, gdy doszłyśmy do mojego pawilonu. – Daj mi znać, jakby coś się stało, dobrze?

- Jasne – odparła Alice. – Masz komórkę Edwarda? – spytała. Kiwnęłam głową. – Nie zapomnij jej wyciszyć.

Ach, racja. Nerwowo wygrzebałam telefon z kieszeni i wyłączyłam dźwięk. Dobrze, że mi przypomniała. Nie byłam przyzwyczajona do posiadania komórki. Weszłam do sali równo z dzwonkiem i zajęłam miejsce, smętnym wzrokiem spoglądając na puste miejsce obok. Cóż, trzeba przetrwać ten dzień, powiedziałam sobie i rozpakowałam się.

Nie sądziłam, że czas bez Edwarda może mi minąć tak szybko. Akurat dzisiaj na matematyce był nowy temat, więc musiałam się skupić, bo nie było tego, który mi zawsze podpowiadał. Na szczęście pojęłam lekcję i bez pomocy Edwarda. Kolejne przedmioty były mniej problematyczne. Robiłam szczegółowe notatki na angielskim, a oprócz tego po raz pierwszy od dawna wymieniałyśmy z Angelą karteczki w trakcie lekcji. Gdy spytała o Edwarda, napisałam jej, że jednak przesadził wczoraj z tym pójściem do szkoły i potem bardzo źle się czuł, więc został w domu. W pewnym momencie spanikowałam nieco, bo telefon zaczął mi wibrować w kieszeni. Zerknęłam dyskretnie, czy to przypadkiem nie Alice, chociaż był środek lekcji. Dzwoniła Esme. Nie miałam jak wyjść z klasy, więc nie odebrałam. Wydało mi się to niegrzeczne, ale nie miałam wyjścia. Pocieszyłam się tym, że jeśli Esme potrzebowała pilnie skontaktować się z Edwardem, to Carlisle na pewno ma telefon, więc nie będzie problemu.

Gdy weszłam do stołówki, Alice czekała już na mnie przy stoliku. Na mój widok wstała i razem podeszłyśmy do bufetu, by wziąć sobie coś do jedzenia. Jestem pewna, że zauważyła moje niecierpliwe spojrzenie, bo pokręcił przecząco głową. Gdy tylko znalazłyśmy się w bezpiecznej odległości od naszych szkolnych kolegów, Alice odpowiedziała na moje nieme pytanie:

- Wrócili już. Ale mieli niezłą akcję po drodze – powiedziała, śmiejąc się cicho. – Policja ich zatrzymała, bo Carlisle za szybko jechał. Nie zdążyłam ich ostrzec. – Zmartwiła mnie. W jakim stanie psychicznym musi być Edward, skoro nie zauważył obecności policji? Alice zauważyła moją minę i dodała. – No więc generalnie będziemy miały do czynienia z zabarykadowanym Edwardem.

- Jakim?

- Zabarykadowanym – powtórzyła Alice. – Wiesz, coś w stylu „dajcie mi spokój bo i tak nie wyjdę z pokoju."

- Świetnie – mruknęłam. Chociaż w sumie powinnam się cieszyć. Żadnych wycieczek do Włoch, żadnych prób samobójczych…

- Na co masz ochotę? – spytała Alice, nie pozwalając mi pogrążyć się w zadumie. Nie odpowiedziałam jej, nie musiałam przecież. Zresztą w chwili, gdy zadała pytanie, odbierała już zapakowaną jedzeniem tacę. Dwie cole, dwie sałatki, dwa rogale z makiem i dwa jabłka. Nasz standardowy zestaw. Alice podziękowała i zapłaciła, po czym pociągnęła mnie do stolika. Nie zdążyłyśmy do niego dojść, skrzywiła się nieznacznie.

- Zaraz mnie będą męczyć pytaniami – mruknęła cicho. – Matko, mogliby oszczędzić.

- Edwarda też wczoraj wałkowali, ale nie jakoś szczególnie – odparłam pocieszająco po czym zamilkłam w obawie, że usłyszą mnie moi koledzy. Tak jak powiedziała Alice, pytania posypały się, ledwie usiadłyśmy przy stole. Nawet Jessica i Lauren zdawały się być ciekawe.

- Hej Alice, jak się czujesz? – wystrzelił z pytaniem Mike na powitanie. – Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak, nic mi nie jest – odparła Alice, uśmiechając się promiennie.

- Jak wam się to udało? – chciała wiedzieć Jessica. – Znaczy, że nic wam się praktycznie nie stało?

- Mieliśmy szczęście. To, że nikomu więcej nic się nie stało, to zasługa Edwarda, który jest bardzo dobrym kierowcą – zaczęła wyjaśniać Alice. – Nie spanikował i udało mu się zminimalizować skutki.

- Alice, nie miałem wczoraj okazji – zaczął znowu Mike. – Chciałbym cię bardzo przeprosić za to, co się stało. Naprawdę nie wiem, jak do tego doszło.

No proszę, jakoś przy Alice Mike nie miał oporów, by przeprosić ją publicznie. Najwyraźniej jego nienawiść do Culenów skupiała się tylko na Edwardzie. Widać nie mógłby przenieść jej na jego śliczną siostrę. Przestałam zwracać uwagę na otoczenie i zajęłam się lunchem. Alice z pewnością świetnie sobie poradzi. Znów zaczęłam zastanawiać się, jak rozegrać całą tę sprawę z Edwardem. Czekać, czy jechać do niego już dzisiaj? Pod wpływem impulsu wstałam od stołu i wyszłam na zewnątrz, by móc w spokoju zadzwonić. Alice spojrzała na mnie krótko i kiwnęła głową. Gdy znalazłam sobie wygodne miejsce pod dachem, gdzie było cicho i sucho, wyjęłam z kieszeni telefon Edwarda. Jako pierwszy wybrałam numer Esme.

- Tak? – odebrała po drugim dzwonku.

- Dzień dobry Esme, mówi Bella – przywitałam się. – Czy mogłabym prosić Edwarda do telefonu? – po drugiej stronie słuchawki zapadła cisza.

- Ekhm, obawiam się, że nie będzie chciał rozmawiać – odparła Esme stroskanym głosem.

- Jak on się czuje? – spytałam. Proszę, powiedz, że nie jest źle, proszę, błagałam w myślach.

- Nienajlepiej. Nie da się tknąć nawet Carlisle'owi, zamknął się w pokoju i nie chce wyjść. – nawet przez telefon słychać było, jak bardzo się martwi.

- Czy możesz mu przekazać, że przyjadę do niego? – poprosiłam.

- Oczywiście. Przyjedź jak tylko będziesz mogła – poprosiła Esme i rozłączyła się. Westchnęłam. Czyli Edward nie chce ze mną rozmawiać. Świetnie. Spojrzałam na zegarek by upewnić się, że mam dość czasu na wykonanie jeszcze jednego telefonu.

- Cześć Bello – przywitał się Emmett nim zdołałam coś powiedzieć. – Wiem, czego, a raczej kogo chcesz, ale będzie z tym problem.

- Mógłbyś spróbować? – poprosiłam. No tak, racja, z pewnością słyszał moją rozmowę z Esme.

- Jasne, aczkolwiek nie ręczę za efekt – odparł Emmett i krzyknął. – Ej, Edek, Bella dzwoni. – nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi mojej drugiej połówki, ale po chwili Emmett znowu zawołał. – No ruszże się! Nie bądź cham, dama czeka. – Nic na to nie poradzę, że musiałam się uśmiechnąć w tej chwili.

- Emmett, nie tak ostro – rzuciłam w stronę słuchawki.

- Na niego już nic nie działa – odpowiedział. – Nawet wytknięcie mu, że zachowuje się nieodpowiednio.

-No nic, Emmett, będę musiała sama to załatwić – powiedziałam. – Dobra, muszę lecieć na lekcje. – dodałam i rozłączyłam się.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział piąty**

- Carlisle, jedź prosto do szpitala, wysiądziemy tutaj – powiedziałem, gdy dojeżdżaliśmy do skrzyżowania, na którym skręcało się do naszego domu. Ojciec był sfrustrowany faktem, że tak się spóźni do pracy. Jasper uspokajał go co chwilę, ale emocje wracały, co tylko denerwowało mojego brata.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby – zaprzeczył wbrew sobie Carlisle. Nim zdołał coś dodać, Jasper mnie poparł:

- Jedź do szpitala. Dopilnuję, żeby Edward dotarł do domu.

– Musiałeś mówić to na głos? – jęknąłem. Nie miałem co prawda najmniejszego zamiaru próbować ucieczki, ale Jasper nie musiał mnie dodatkowo dobijać swoimi podejrzeniami. I to podejrzeniami jak najbardziej uzasadnionymi. – Jak na razie nigdzie się nie wybieram.

- No ja myślę! – fuknął Jasper. _My jak my, ale nie rób znowu takiej przykrości ojcu i mamie._ Tak. To przede wszystkim dlatego nie próbowałem nigdzie uciekać. Wystarczyło mi, że widziałem myśli Esme po naszym powrocie z Włoch. Nie sprawię jej więcej takiego bólu, obiecałem sobie. Nawet gdybym sam miał przy tym przeżywać katusze.

- Muszę zobaczyć, jak się ma twoje ramię – zaprotestował jeszcze raz Carlisle. – Chcę wiedzieć, czy się goi, jak się goi i w jakim tempie.

- Carlisle, moje ramię jest w jak najlepszym porządku – odparłem i dla udowodnienia machnąłem nim gwałtownie. Auć. No dobra, nie w aż tak dobrym, jak myślałem. Nadal bolało przy ruchu, ale i tak było już lepiej. Carlisle dostrzegł grymas na mojej twarzy i posłał mi powątpiewające spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedział. _Zajmę się tobą, jak wrócę._ Usłyszałem jego myśl. Nie, to nie była groźba, ojciec naprawdę się martwił. Widziałem, jak westchnął, ale zatrzymał się, żebyśmy mogli wysiąść. Otworzyłem drzwi i wybiegłem z samochodu. Chciałem jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim pokoju, nawet mimo perspektywy zamartwiającej się Esme i docinków Emmetta. Biegłem pełnym pędem, za sobą słyszałem Jaspera. _Hej, zwolnij trochę!_ Zignorowałem jego prośbę i pognałem do domu._ Edward, proszę, Carlisle mnie zabije, jak pozwolę ci odejść_. Jasper naprawdę się denerwował. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty odpowiadać mu. Trwał w niepewności całe dwie minuty, bo tyle zajęło nam dotarcie do celu. Słyszałem, jak mój brat odetchnął z ulgą, gdy przekroczyłem próg domu.

- Mój Boże, Edward! – oczywiście Esme usłyszała nas i czekała na mnie przy drzwiach. _Skarbie, co się stało? Jak się czujesz?_ Wywróciłem oczami. Wiedziałem, że mama będzie się martwić, ale czy musiała aż tak to okazywać?

- Nic mi nie jest – mruknąłem, ściągając z siebie kurtkę Jaspera. – To tylko skutki uboczne. – Wyplątanie z rękawa do połowy uwięzionej w gipsie ręki nie było łatwe. Przez przypadek zamachnąłem się za mocno i usłyszałem głośne ŁUP. No pięknie. Stłukłem ulubioną wazę Esme, w której ta zwykle układała eleganckie wiązanki z kolorowych kwiatów. Zerknąłem na mamę. Wiedziałem, że z całych sił stara się nie okazać, że zrobiło jej się przykro.

- Przepraszam, mamo – powiedziałem zawstydzony. – Naprawię ci ją, obiecuję.

- Nic się nie stało, Edwardzie – pospieszyła z zapewnieniem Esme. – Sama mogę ją naprawić. – Skoro nalegała… Pozostawiłem ją w przedpokoju razem z bałaganem i umknąłem do swojego pokoju. Włączyłem pierwszą z brzegu płytę i skuliłem się na kanapie. Co mam zrobić? Wyjechać nie mogę, tego byłem pewien. Obiecałem Carlisle'owi. Co robić? Czy zniosę odosobnienie w domu pełnym osób, które mnie kochają? Czy zniosę myśl, że zaledwie parę kilometrów ode mnie znajduje się osoba, którą kocham ponad życie, a do której nie mogę pójść? Dlaczego te pytania muszą wciąż powracać? Czy nie odpowiadałem już na nie? Ktoś zastukał do drzwi. Esme. Nie odpowiedziałem, nie chciałem teraz niczyjego towarzystwa, a przede wszystkim mamy, która najbardziej się martwiła.

- Edwardzie, Bella dzwoni i chciałaby z tobą porozmawiać – powiedziała łagodnie. _Odpowiedz, proszę. Ona się o ciebie martwi._ Nie zareagowałem. Martwi się o mnie? Tak, to do niej podobne. Choćby nie wiem jak się mnie bała w tej chwili, zadzwoni, by upewnić się, że ze mną wszystko w porządku. W tej chwili nie umiałbym zapewnić jej, że nic mi nie jest, więc zignorowałem prośbę Esme. Chwilę później usłyszałem kolejny dzwonek telefonu i Emmetta, który wołał, bym zszedł na dół. Nic z tego. Jeśli zejdę, prawdopodobnie będzie się mnie czepiał. A na rozmowę z Bellą absolutnie nie byłem gotowy.

Nie wiem, jak długo siedziałem tak bez ruchu. Moje myśli krążyły wciąż wokół tego samego tematu, gdy przypomniało mi się coś. Powoli sięgnąłem po zapałki i świecę, która zwykle stała na parapecie – kolejny bibelot nabyty przez Alice podczas jakiś zakupów. Nigdy jej nie zapalałem, nie potrzebowałem światła. A teraz… Chciałem coś sprawdzić. Ostrożnie zapaliłem świecę. Przez długą chwilę wpatrywałem się z fascynacją w ten malutki płomyk. Był taki delikatny, taki ulotny… Nagle uderzyło mnie coś, na co nigdy wcześniej nie wpadłem. Ogień może zniszczyć wampira… Ciekawe, czy to boli… Wyciągnąłem rękę i powoli zbliżyłem ją do płomienia. Początkowo poczułem tylko ciepło i nic więcej. Dopiero po chwili dotarł do mnie ból. Zgryzłem wargi, żeby nie krzyknąć, zaskoczony, że bolało aż tak bardzo. _Więc to boli, gdy się spalasz, _przemknęło mi przez głowę. Wciąż trzymałem dłoń nad ogniem, pozwalając płomykowi lizać ją, gdy do pokoju wpadli Emmett i Jasper, a za nimi Rosalie i Esme.

- Edward! – krzyknął Emmett i odepchnął mnie od świeczki, tak, że wylądowałem po drugiej stronie pokoju.- Zwariowałeś?! – Pytanie retoryczne, jak rozumiem. _Czyś ty zgłupiał doszczętnie? Co to miało znaczyć?_ Emmett naprawdę się przestraszył. Widziałem i słyszałem przerażenie mojej rodziny. Nagle straciłem cały tupet. Nie miałem odwagi, by wstać z podłogi i spojrzeć im w oczy. Emmett miał rację. To, co zrobiłem, było straszliwie głupie. Nie byłem w stanie nic powiedzieć. Mogłem jedynie wbić wzrok w poparzoną dłoń i milczeć. Moje palce i wnętrze dłoni były poczerniałe, jakby umazane sadzą. Zacisnąłem rękę w pięść. Zabolało i to mocno. Jasper odczuł to, ale nic nie powiedział. Nikt się nie odzywał. Dlatego też tak bardzo się zdziwiłem, gdy ciszę przerwała Rosalie:

- Idźcie. Ja z nim porozmawiam. – Nie tylko ja byłem zaskoczony. Reszta spojrzała po sobie, ale wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Rose stała przez chwilę w miejscu, by nagle znaleźć się na ziemi tuż przy mnie.

- Edwardzie, od kiedy to słowo "zakochany" zmieniło swoje znaczenie? – spytała łagodnie. W jej myślach mogłem wyczytać to, co chciała mi przekazać, ale ona wolała powiedzieć to na głos. – Od kiedy przestało dotyczyć ludzi szczęśliwych i zaczęło oznaczać nieszczęśliwców, którzy chcą sobie zrobić krzywdę? – Delikatnie ujęła moją dłoń. Przejechała opuszkami palców po zranionej części. W pierwszej chwili zabolało, ale później nieoczekiwanie przyniosło ulgę. Jej dotyk wydał mi się chłodny, prawdopodobnie moja skóra wciąż była rozgrzana od ognia.

- Czemu mi to mówisz? – spytałem cicho. To było dla mnie doprawdy niepojęte, że Rosalie siedziała ze mną na podłodze i próbowała mnie pocieszyć.

- Bo wbrew pozorom zależy mi na twoim szczęściu – odparła zwyczajnie. Dzień wyznań i szczerości, czy co? Jakaś część mnie zastanawiała się w tej chwili, kiedy ktoś wyskoczy z tekstem „żartowaliśmy". Jednak Rosalie mówiła całkiem poważnie. – Edward, obudź się wreszcie, nie zauważyłeś jeszcze, że czas dąsów już minął? Nie życzę ci źle. I nie chcę powtórki z tego, co działo się niedawno. Czy ty bez swojej umiejętności jesteś naprawdę aż tak ograniczony? Do diaska! Przecież wszyscy w tej rodzinie już dawno wiedzą, że ta twoja Bella cię nie zostawi, choćby ci czułki wyrosły! – wrócił ostry ton, wróciła normalna Rosalie. Jednak nie mogłem się nie uśmiechnąć, słysząc jej ostatnie słowa. To, co powiedziała, znów obudziło we mnie skrawek nadziei. A jeśli ma rację? Co, jeśli Bella naprawdę nie zwraca na nic uwagi? _Edward, proszę, zauważ to wreszcie! Nie możesz urządzać takich cyrków, bo prędzej czy później ktoś z nas nie wytrzyma. I patrząc na te wszystkie telefony nie wiem, czy prędzej szlag trafi nas, czy Bellę._ Jedno musiałem Rose przyznać – powiedziała mi to wszystko bez cienia ironii, bez śladu niechęci, jaką nadal żywiła dla mojej wybranki. Zobaczyłem w jej myślach, że dostrzegła zmianę w moim nastroju.

- Zagoi się, zobaczysz – powiedziała cicho i puściła moją dłoń. Nie zareagowałem. Rose nie miała mi tego za złe. _Pamiętaj, żadnych głupich numerów więcej, jasne?_ Wyszła cicho z pokoju i zostawiła mnie sam na sam z moimi myślami. Niby nie powiedziała wiele, a już rozbudziła wątpliwości, które targały mną przez całą noc. Czy mogłem stuprocentowo wierzyć, że ma rację? Nie, nie przekonała mnie do tego stopnia. Wątpliwości pozostały.

Decyzję o pojechaniu natychmiast do Cullenów podjęłam, gdy po skończonych lekcjach przybiegła do mnie Alice i powiedziała, co próbował zrobić Edward. Znów coś głupiego… Byłam wściekła. Jak on w ogóle mógł dotykać ognia? Przecież skoro ja wiedziałam, że można spalić wampira i zabić go w ten sposób, to on z pewnością też. Całe szczęście, że Alice w porę uprzedziła rodzinę i zdołali zapobiec katastrofie. Powiedziała mi wprawdzie, że Edward wcale nie chciał popełniać samobójstwa, a jedynie sprawdzić, jak to jest spalać się, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że zachował się jak ostatni idiota. Nie tylko ja się gotowałam. Widziałam, jak Alice zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, zapewne w obawie, by czegoś nie zniszczyć.

- Jedziemy od razu do was – powiedziałam, wsiadając do samochodu. Alice zajęła miejsce obok mnie. – Czy Charlie będzie bardzo zły, że złamałam jego zakaz?

- Nie dowie się – odparła Alice. – Ma dzisiaj dużo roboty, wróci późno. – Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Przynajmniej z nim nie będę musiała się użerać. Czekała mnie natomiast rozprawa z pewnym wampirem.

- Dzięki Bogu – mruknęłam. – A jak zachowa się Edward? Wiesz coś? – spytałam. Pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Nic, poza tym, że zmienia zdanie jak wariat. Przekonamy się na miejscu, jak stoją sprawy.

- Chyba nie mamy wyboru – westchnęłam i skupiłam się na jeździe, żeby w nic nie wjechać, co, znając moje szczęście, było bardziej niż prawdopodobne. Jedyną pociechą był fakt, że Alice z pewnością uprzedziłaby wypadek i nic by się nie stało.

Do domu Cullenów dojechałyśmy w milczeniu, każda zajęta własnymi myślami. Po raz enty tego dnia zastanawiałam się, jak będzie przebiegać moja rozmowa z Edwardem. Łagodnie, czy ostro? Będzie uległy, czy stawi mi opór? Miałam już serdecznie dość tych wątpliwości, więc ucieszyłam się, gdy w końcu zaparkowałam obok sportowego M3 należącego do Rosalie. Mimo rozmowy, która niewątpliwie mnie czekała, nie mogłam nie ucieszyć się, że znów wejdę do tego domu i spotkam Esme. Tak dawno się nie widziałyśmy… Esme widocznie również nie mogła się doczekać, bo stała w progu, gdy wysiadałyśmy z mojej furgonetki.

- Dobrze, że już jesteście – powiedziała na powitanie. – Jak miło cię znów widzieć, skarbie – uśmiechnęła się do mnie i uściskała mnie. Nie zwlekając powiedziała, jak się ma sytuacja z Edwardem. – Mam nadzieję, że przekonacie Edwarda. Po tej akcji ze świeczką zamknął się w pokoju i nie chce wyjść. Chyba zastawił czymś drzwi.

- Tak, szafką – mruknęła Alice. – Naprawdę myśli, że nas tym powstrzyma? – spytała i błysnęła złowrogo oczami, co gryzło się z uśmiechem, który zagościł na jej twarzy.

- No dobra, do dzieła – zakomenderowałam i śmiało weszłam po schodach na piętro. Edward musiał mnie wyczuć, nie było innej opcji. Stanęłam przed drzwiami do jego pokoju i zapukałam głośno. Cisza.

- Edward? – zawołałam i zastukałam ponownie.

- Odejdź – odpowiedział mi jego jęk. Zapewne wzruszyłby mnie tym, gdyby nie fakt, że obecnie byłam na niego wściekła. Odejść? Mowy nie ma, podjęłam decyzję i zdania nie zmienię.

- Nie odejdę – powiedziałam spokojnie. – Otwórz mi – poprosiłam.

- Bello, nie rób mi tego – jęknął znowu za drzwiami, nadal nie zamierzając ich otworzyć. Westchnęłam i zerknęłam na Alice, która stała tuż obok mnie.

- Czego niby? Nie odejdę stąd, dopóki mnie nie wpuścisz. Przez drzwi rozmawiać nie zamierzam – odparłam stanowczo. Edward wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk. Obok mnie Alice zachichotała cicho. No tak, pewnie gdybym patrzyła na tę naszą rozmowę z jej perspektywy, też bym się śmiała, bo to wyglądało wyjątkowo idiotycznie.

- Edwardzie, jeśli mi nie otworzysz, poproszę Emmetta, żeby wyważył drzwi – zagroziłam, mając nadzieję, że to podziała. – Alice, mogłabyś poprosić Jaspera, żeby czuwał pod oknem? Nie chcę, żeby Edward mi uciekł – Alice roześmiała się i pobiegła na dół. – Emmett? – zawołałam głośniej, chociaż z pewnością wcześniej też mnie słyszał.

- Jasne, siostrzyczko – usłyszałam go z dołu i po chwili już był obok mnie. – Edward, otworzysz, czy nie? – spytał, by się upewnić. Odpowiedziała cisza. Emmett naparł na drzwi dłońmi i jednym pchnięciem wyłamał je z zawiasów, posyłając wspomnianą szafkę na środek pokoju. Skinęłam mu głową w podziękowaniu i weszłam do środka.

Edward siedział pod ścianą. W pierwszej chwili przytkało mnie na widok zachlapanego krwią ubrania, ale otrząsnęłam się szybko, W końcu wrócił z polowania, pewnie się nie przebrał, wytłumaczyłam sobie. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że taki skulony na ziemi, brudny i zapaćkany krwią wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęścia. Miałam ochotę podbiec do niego i go przytulić, ale obawiałam się trochę jego reakcji. Poza tym przecież miałam być na niego wściekła, nie? Nie mogłam tak po prostu rzucić mu się na szyję. Jakaś część mnie miała na to ochotę, ale za bardzo we mnie wrzało, by mogła mnie zdominować.

- Edward? Możesz mi coś wyjaśnić? – spytałam, stojąc na środku pokoju, tuż obok szafki. Byłam ciekawa, do czego doszedł w ciągu całego dnia rozmyślań. Niech się wyspowiada, stwierdziłam, dlatego czekałam cierpliwie, aż mi odpowie. Przez dłuższy czas wpatrywał się we własne stopy, nim w końcu podniósł na mnie wzrok.

- Bello, ja wiem, że żadne słowa nie wyjaśnią tego, co się stało, ani tego, co mogło się stać. Wiem, że dla ciebie to nic nie znaczy, ale chciałbym, żebyś wiedziała, jak bardzo żałuję tego, co się wydarzyło. Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas, nigdy bym cię nie spotkał, dla twojego dobra. Bello! Nie umiem bez ciebie żyć! Ale uwierz mi, proszę! Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić! – mówił żarliwie, a ja stałam i patrzyłam na niego, zastanawiając się, czy dobrze słyszę. Czy on naprawdę znowu wałkował ten temat? Myśleć sobie mógł, ale czy musiał przytaczać te idiotyzmy? Choć przedtem obiecałam sobie, że mu nie przerwę, nie wytrzymałam i wtrąciłam się:

- Edward, do licha ciężkiego, czy ty znowu zaczynasz? – Zbiłam go na moment z tropu, bo zamilkł.

- Bello, ja wiem, że ty nie chcesz mnie już znać i nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo jestem ci wdzięczny, że przyszłaś tu, by mnie wysłuchać – zaczął znowu po chwili. Co za bzdury? Ja przyszłam go wysłuchać? Chyba raczej wlazłam mu do pokoju siłą, żeby wybić mu z głowy parę urojonych idiotyzmów.

- Edward, przestań! – syknęłam, coraz bardziej zdenerwowana. Niech on mi tu nie robi powtórki z rozrywki, błagam!

- Ja wiem, że to zbytnia śmiałość z mej strony, ale błagam cię, kochana moja, o wy…

- Zamknij się, do cholery! – krzyknęłam w końcu. Boże, ile można słuchać czegoś takiego? Spojrzał na mnie, kompletnie zaskoczony. Tak, to był właśnie ten przywilej bycia inną – można było zaskakiwać Edwarda Cullena. Kiedy po chwili ciszy uznałam, że zamilkł na dobre, zaczęłam wyprowadzać go z błędu:

- Przestań się obwiniać o coś, co nie doszło do skutku – powiedziałam łagodnie. Podeszłam bliżej i usiadłam obok niego. Miał chyba zamiar mi przerwać, ale nie pozwoliłam mu na to. – Posłuchaj uważnie i zapamiętaj do końca życia – nic mnie już nie ruszy, nawet nieudany atak wampira. – powiedziałam dobitnie. Edward wzdrygnął się. – Powtórzę po raz ostatni. Kocham cię i nic tego nie zmieni. Dlatego przestań powtarzać w kółko to samo, bo to nieprawda, jasne? – chyba do niego dotarło, bo wyciągnął do mnie ręce i chwycił moje dłonie.

- Bello… - zaczął. – Przepraszam.

- Przeprosiny przyjęte – odparłam i uśmiechnęłam się najładniej, jak umiałam. Edward wykonał gest, jakby chciał mnie przytulić, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili.

- Daj mi pół minutki – poprosił. Śmignął koło mnie na drugi koniec pokoju, żeby się przebrać. Siedziałam posłusznie tyłem do niego, gdy trzask drzwi oznajmił mi, że Edward zmienił już ubranie. Wstałam i odwróciłam się.

- To na czym skończyliśmy? – spytałam. Edward uśmiechnął się i teraz już bez żadnych oporów przytulił mnie mocno. No, wrócił mój Edward, pomyślałam zadowolona. Staliśmy tak, gdy przeszkodził nam Emmett.

- Chyba trzeba wam drzwi naprawić – powiedział wesoło, szczerząc się do nas. Edward spojrzał na niego, ale nic nie powiedział, za to dobiegł nas z dołu głos Alice:

- Emm, chodźże tu. Drzwi i tak trzeba będzie kupić nowe.

KONIEC


End file.
